Say it if it’s worth saving me
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: L'histoire d'un détective rongé par un poison et d'une scientifique détenant l'antidote à ce même poison. Deathfic ShinichixShiho?


Les personnages du manga Détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

_Dédicacée à Zannechaos, même si elle ne lira jamais cette fic et ne s'intéressera probablement jamais à Détective Conan, je ne l'aurais jamais écrit sans elle._

**Say it if it's worth saving me. **

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

"Savin' Me" - Nickelback

Il pleuvait, il fallait qu'il pleuve, évidemment… Cela aurait pourtant été tellement plus logique si le soleil avait brillé sur un ciel sans nuage aujourd'hui. Cela aurait été la preuve la plus décisive que les choses continuaient de suivre leur cours et que le monde n'allait pas s'arrêter de tourner parce qu'il y avait une personne de moins pour en arpenter la surface.

Au cinéma, il fallait nécessairement que les enterrements se déroulent sous un ciel grisâtre qui avait dépouillé le monde de ses couleurs, de la même manière que la perte de l'être aimé avait ôté toute couleur à la vie de ceux qui l'avaient connu. Ou alors il fallait que la cérémonie se déroule sous la neige, une neige qui aurait dissimulé sous un manteau de blancheur la preuve la plus évidente du décès qui venait de survenir, cette tombe sur laquelle personne ne voulait baisser les yeux, de peur d'y lire une fois de plus un nom auquel plus personne ne répondrait, ou alors une autre personne, différente de celle que l'on aurait voulu entendre à nouveau.

Oui, s'il avait neigé, ils auraient pu faire semblant d'oublier pourquoi ils étaient tous rassemblés là, pourquoi la personne qui les avait tous rassemblé là était justement absente. Une supercherie fragile et éphémère, quelques rayons de soleil suffiraient pour la dissiper et ramener au grand jour cette plaque de marbre qui proclamait au monde entier l'injustice qui avait été commise.

Tout détective digne de ce nom le savait, un crime laissait toujours des traces, toujours. Quand bien même on aurait réussi à en effacer consciencieusement toutes les preuves, il resterait quand même un témoin, au moins un témoin, un témoin que le meurtrier ne pourrait jamais réduire au silence, lui-même.

Il n'avait pas besoin de cette tombe pour lui rappeler son crime, pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin de neige pour la dissimuler, et bien évidemment, pas plus qu'il n'avait besoin de pluie pour dissimuler ses larmes.

Pourquoi aurait-il fallu qu'il pleuve de toutes manières ? Le soleil n'avait pas à se voiler la face de honte, le ciel n'avait pas à verser de larmes à sa place. Ce genre de chose avait un sens dans un film puisque le monde n'y était qu'un décor destiné à mettre en valeur les protagonistes et à refléter leur émotions, cela avait un sens dans un film puisque le monde n'y existait que par et pour les personnages… Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un film, il n'était pas un héros de cinéma, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru et surtout contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru… Il n'était qu'un acteur, un simple acteur qui avait oublié qu'il n'était rien d'autre que ça. Sherlock Holmes n'était qu'un personnage de fiction et lui un simple lycéen qui s'était cru de taille à jouer ce rôle.

Oh oui, il y avait cru, il avait même réussi à lui faire croire. Il s'était menti à lui-même et surtout, il lui avait menti.

Comment avait-elle pu être assez naïve pour croire en lui ? Parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, tout simplement. Les gens se laissaient toujours volontairement tromper par ces menteurs professionnels qu'étaient les acteurs parce qu'ils désiraient croire en leurs mensonges, croire que les héros existaient.

Tant que cela restait confiné à l'intérieur des salles de cinéma, cela n'avait rien de répréhensible. Mais cela devenait un crime dès l'instant où l'on continuait de jouer un rôle alors que le film venait de s'achever.

Les criminels étaient des acteurs qui jouaient un rôle, celui de l'innocent qui n'avait rien à se reprocher, l'insaisissable Kid était un acteur capable d'endosser n'importe quel rôle à la perfection pour perpétuer ses forfaits, Sharon Vinyard avait été une actrice qui n'avait pas hésité à endosser le rôle de sa propre fille, le jour de son propre enterrement, Shinichi Kudo avait été un acteur lui aussi. Il avait joué le rôle du petit Conan Edogawa et avant cela, il avait joué le rôle du Sherlock Holmes du XXme siècle.

Toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un acteur, et les seules personnes à avoir besoin de jouer les acteurs dans la vraie vie étaient celles qui avaient quelque chose à se reprocher, quelque chose à dissimuler, les criminels.

Oui, il était un criminel. Son crime ? La mort de Ran Mouri. Des circonstances atténuantes ? Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'en trouver.

De toutes manières, il aurait du s'habituer. Après tout, ce n'était pas le premier qu'il avait commis, non ? Il l'avait bien confessé à Heiji, même s'il ne lui avait pas avoué le nom de sa première victime, Seiji Aso. Sa première victime ? Non, s'il comptait bien, c'était sa deuxième. La première s'appelait Akemi Miyano.

Seiji et Akemi, deux acteurs aussi, deux criminels aussi. Enfin, ils avaient au moins eu une excuse à peu près valable pour leurs crimes, une famille, une famille à venger pour l'un, une famille à sauver pour l'autre. Et lui ? Quelle était son excuse ?

Son excuse ? Elle s'était appelée Ran Mouri, c'était celle qu'il avait voulu protéger avec ses mensonges, et il avait échoué.

Seiji avait au moins réussi à venger sa famille et Akemi avait réussi à libérer sa sœur de l'organisation, lui ne pouvait même pas se consoler avec l'excuse qu'il avait accompli son crime pour quelque chose qui en valait la peine.

Oh certes, aucune raison ne pouvait excuser un crime et encore moins le justifier, il l'avait dit lui-même, mais les choses apparaissaient légèrement moins absurdes quand l'assassin recevait quelque chose de valable en échange du sang qu'il avait versé.

Après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours trouvé de plus révoltant dans un meurtre, l'absurdité. Rien ne pouvait avoir une valeur équivalente à celle d'une vie humaine, alors les raisons qui avait pu pousser une personne à en détruire une étaient nécessairement absurdes.

Mais il y avait des degrés dans l'absurdité quand on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir. Il se rappelait bien de cette femme qui n'avait réalisé l'amour de sa sœur qu'après lui avoir ouvert les veines, ou de ce chanteur qui avait été assassiné parce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à faire comprendre à la femme qui était amoureuse de lui que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, ou encore de cet homme qui avait simulé son propre meurtre pour détruire la vie de celle dont il avait cru, à tort, qu'elle l'avait rejeté, oh et il y avait eu aussi cette ancienne chanteuse qui avait tenté de tuer sa meilleure amie à cause d'un mariage factice entre elle et celui à qui elle n'avait pas osé avouer ses sentiments… Bon, dans ce dernier cas il avait quand même évité le pire, c'est vrai.

Tout ces meurtres absurdes, toutes ces personnes qui avaient détruit ou avaient tenté de détruire de leurs propres mains ce qu'elles avaient eu de plus cher, il les avait regardé faire et pourtant il n'en avait tiré aucune leçon, il avait fait exactement la même erreur, une absurdité de plus.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout avoué à Ran quand il en avait eu l'occasion, son secret comme ses véritables sentiments pour elle? S'il l'avait fait, peut-être qu'il aurait pu éviter…

Il lui avait menti tout ces mois pour la protéger et cela avait entraîné sa mort, c'était absurde. Tout comme son plan de se dissimuler chez le détective Mouri pour récolter des informations sur les hommes en noir avait été absurde. Tout comme il était absurde de se laisser ronger par les regrets, après tout, Haibara le lui avait bien dit, nul ne peut aller contre le cours du temps.

Ce monde était absurde, cette pluie était absurde, le fait qu'il se réjouisse au fond de lui que l'enterrement de son amie d'enfance se déroule sous la pluie était absurde.

Ran aurait détesté cela, elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu que l'on verse des larmes pour elle, que ce soit ses proches ou le ciel, elle aurait voulu… Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ? Shinichi ne pouvait que se l'imaginer puisque Ran n'avait jamais discuté avec lui de son propre enterrement et de la manière dont elle aurait voulu qu'il se déroule. De toute façon, s'il avait abordé ce sujet avec elle, son amie d'enfance l'aurait sûrement gratifié d'un regard encore plus noir que celui avec laquelle elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne supportait plus de ne l'entendre parler que de Sherlock Holmes.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas regardé le détective de Beiker street comme un simple personnage de roman au lieu d'en faire le modèle de sa vie ? La fiction ne devait pas se mêler à la réalité.

S'il avait compris cela, il ne se serait pas mis en tête de marcher sur les traces de son idole en allant mettre fin lui-même au règne du Moriarty de ce siècle. Au lieu de cela, il aurait accepté la proposition de son père et l'organisation se serait effondrée sans entraîner Ran dans sa chute. Et dire qu'il avait dédaigné l'aide de son père en lui affirmant qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer d'autres personnes dans l'affaire, au risque de les mettre en danger…alors que c'était précisément ce qu'il avait fait en s'installant chez le détective Mouri !

Décidément, les criminels n'avaient aucun talent pour trouver des excuses valables aux atrocités dont ils étaient responsables, il ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

L'arrivée soudaine de ses propres parents rajouta un peu de sel sur la plaie du détective.

Il n'y couperait pas, sa mère allait se précipiter vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras comme le petit garçon qu'il n'était plus, il n'avait pas besoin de cela, il ne méritait pas cela. Fort heureusement, son père semblait du même avis puisqu'il avait agrippé le bras de son épouse au moment précis où elle allait entamer une course folle vers son fils.

Shinichi se retint d'adresser un faible sourire de gratitude au romancier qui lui avait donné le jour. La baronne de la nuit avait bien essayé de se dégager de l'étreinte de son époux, elle s'était tournée vers lui avec un regard non pas noir mais suppliant (suppliant!) pour le convaincre de la libérer mais le romancier était resté inflexible. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il s'était montré d'une excessive dureté, le regard qu'il avait renvoyé à son épouse était compréhensif et reflétait plus de tristesse que de fermeté.

Yusaku Kudo n'ayant à fournir presque aucun effort pour remettre en place son épouse, son père qui ne se réjouissait même pas d'avoir prouvé à l'actrice qu'il pouvait s'imposer face à elle et ses caprices, décidément les choses continuaient de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'absurdité la plus totale.

Le détective n'eût même pas le droit à un sourire amusé lorsqu'il croisa le regard du romancier, et il eût beau la chercher, la petite lueur de satisfaction qui brillait habituellement dans les yeux de son géniteur était totalement éteinte.

_« Allez, papa, dis-le-moi. Dis-moi que j'aurai du t'écouter quand tu m'as proposé de m'aider en contactant tes amis d'Interpol. Dis moi que je n'étais pas encore prêt à faire face à une affaire de cette envergure. Dis-moi qu'il fallait que je reste dans ton ombre encore quelques années avant de me croire de taille à jouer dans la même cour que toi. Dis-moi que tu m'avais prévenu et que je n'en aie fait qu'à ma tête. Dis-le moi, j'ai besoin de l'entendre »_

Malheureusement pour Shinichi, celui qui faisait face refusa de délaisser son rôle de père pour endosser celui de mentor, mais peut-être estimait-il que la leçon avait été suffisamment douloureuse comme ça et qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter ?

Aucun mot ne fût échangé lorsque le couple passa devant leur enfant, pour la simple et bonne raison que le moindre mot aurait été un mot de trop.

_Bonjour _? C'était tout sauf un _bon jour_, et personne n'aurait souhaité être à la place de celui qui se serait mis en tête de souhaiter un bon jour au détective à ce moment là.

_Toutes mes condoléances_ ? Une formule vide, creuse, qu'on marmonnait pour avoir quelque chose à dire.

_Nous comprenons ta douleur_ ? Non, personne ne pouvait la comprendre.

_Ce n'était pas ta faute_ ? Aucun mot n'aurait sonné plus faux à ses oreilles.

_Accroche-toi, la vie continue_ ? Qu'il le veuille ou non, sa vie ne s'était pas arrêtée à la mort de Ran et il faisait avec, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

_Si tu as envie d'en parler, tu sais où nous trouver_ ? Il connaissait ses parents tout de même, il savait déjà qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur eux le moment venu s'il avait besoin de leur aide ou d'une oreille compréhensive, le lui rappeler aurait été totalement inutile, et ses parents le connaissaient aussi, ils savaient qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à aborder ce sujet, ou n'importe quel autre sujet, avec qui que ce soit.

Oui, vraiment, le moindre mot aurait été un mot de trop, il ne remercierait jamais assez ses parents de l'avoir compris, et d'avoir compris que, pour le moment, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Mais même si aucune parole ne fût prononcé, le lycéen déchiffra néanmoins une question dans le regard de son père.

_« Tu es parvenue à ton but. Tu as détruit cette organisation, tu leur as repris ce qu'ils t'avaient volé, et tu l'as fait par tes propres moyens, tu as prouvé à ton père et à toi-même que tu étais digne de ton titre de Sherlock Holmes. Mais dis-moi, Shinichi, est ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que ton rêve valait ce que tu as sacrifié pour le réaliser ? »_

Quelle question absurde… Inutile de se battre la couple en s'imaginant qu'il aurait pu détruire l'organisation sans que Ran y laisse sa vie, cela aurait été sans doute possible, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Ce n'était plus le moment d'avoir des hésitations, c'était le moment de dresser le bilan et de faire face à ses responsabilités comme au verdict des juges. L'organisation était détruite, un nombre incalculable de vie avait été sauvé, justice allait être rendue pour une quantité de crimes qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer. Ran était morte. Lequel de ces deux faits pesait le plus lourd dans la balance ?

_« Rien ne peut justifier la mort d'une personne, rien. »_

Ce fût cette réponse là que le romancier lut dans les yeux de son fils, une réponse qui fût illustré par un sourire mélancolique identique à celui qu'il avait eu dans les rues de New York, il y a quelques mois de cela, face à un assassin qui n'avait pas réussie à payer sa dette.

Vermouth… Etait-elle vraiment morte cette nuit là ou bien est ce que cela n'avait été qu'une mise en scène de plus ? Se trouvait-elle dans l'assistance en ayant emprunté les traits et la voix d'une autre personne ?

Quelle importance après tout ? Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent…

----:----

Il détestait les enterrements, il avait toujours détesté cela plus que tout au monde, et ce n'était certainement pas celui-ci qui allait lui faire changer d'avis.

Oh bien sûr, certains demeurés auraient sûrement perdu leur temps à lui expliquer qu'il était parfaitement normal de détester assister à des enterrements et que c'était le contraire qui aurait été inquiétant. Des imbéciles… Ils ne comprenaient vraiment rien à rien.

Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de la mort qui lui était insupportable, en tant que fils de policier et en tant que détective, il avait toujours été familier avec la mort, au point de croiser des dizaines de cadavres avant même d'avoir eu vingt ans. Se trouver à proximité de la mort ? Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, il l'avait accepté comme le dénouement logique de la vie depuis longtemps. Se trouver à proximité d'un mort ou d'une morte ? Comme si cela avait pu le déranger ! Eh, en certaines circonstances, rien ne le rendait plus joyeux. Après tout, pour qu'il y ait un meurtrier à envoyer derrière les barreaux, il fallait bien un cadavre, non ? D'ailleurs, il aurait tout donné pour se trouver sur les lieux d'un crime à l'instant présent, il s'y serait senti tellement plus à l'aise.

S'il avait marmonné cela tout haut à cette idiote de Kazuha, elle lui aurait sûrement collé une gifle avant de lui adresser une longue litanie de reproches pour son manque de sensibilité, et elle n'aurait pas manqué de conclure cela en lui disant que seul un gamin immature pouvait se réjouir qu'une personne se soit faites assassiner pour qu'il ait le plaisir de jouer les détectives.

Oui, c'est sûrement de cette manière qu'elle réagirait s'il lui disait le fond de sa pensée. A la réflexion, cela pouvait être une bonne idée de lui marmonner clairement ce qu'il avait en tête à cet instant.

Cette idiote lui tapait sur les nerfs à force de pleurnicher au point qu'il en venait à désirer entendre ses réprimandes continuelles de nouveau. Oui, cela aurait vraiment été une excellente idée de faire cela, Kazuha aurait été suffisamment occupé à évacuer sa colère sur lui qu'elle en aurait oublié la mort de son amie quelques minutes.

Rongé lui-même par le désir d'évacuer sa rage sur quelque chose, le détective de l'ouest pensait tout naturellement que c'était la meilleure chose que pouvait faire son amie d'enfance pour qu'elle se sente mieux, et il était d'humeur suffisamment généreuse pour lui offrir un punching-ball assez solide pour lui résister.

Mais bon, ils n'allaient quand même pas se hurler dessus au beau milieu d'un enterrement non plus, il fallait quand même témoigner d'un minimum de respect à la morte et surtout à sa famille.

Combien de temps cette demeurée allait-elle continuer à pleurer ? Plus le temps passait et plus cela devenait insupportable. Cela ne servait à rien de pleurer, cela ne ramènerait pas Ran, et si elle les contemplait de là haut, cela devait l'attrister plus qu'autre chose de susciter ce genre de réactions chez ceux qu'elle avait aimé.

Oui, pleurer était inutile. En fait, c'était justement pour cela qu'il détestait les enterrements, c'était quelque chose d'inutile, et surtout quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir inutile. Au moins avec un cadavre trouvé sur les lieux d'un crime, il y avait quelque chose à faire, on pouvait retrousser ses manches pour trouver des indices, aller interroger les témoins et les suspects à tour de rôle pour trouver la vérité, et si le criminel qu'on avait démasqué tentait de s'enfuir, on n'avait plus le moindre problème pour trouver une chose sur laquelle évacuer sa colère.

Mais les enterrements se déroulaient toujours après les crimes, voilà pourquoi Heiji les avait toujours regardé comme une perte de temps.

Si le meurtrier avait été appréhendé, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire, s'il courrait toujours, alors il valait mieux employer son temps de manière utile en se mettant à sa poursuite.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas nécessairement besoin d'un crime pour avoir le droit d'assister à un enterrement, les accidents existaient et les maladies aussi, et c'était encore pire dans ces cas là. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas pire, c'était exactement la même chose.

Une personne était morte ? Bon et après ? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, inutile de s'attarder là-dessus éternellement, cela aurait été aussi idiot que de secouer un cadavre pendant des heures en espérant qu'il se réveillerait. Quand les faits étaient évidents, il ne fallait pas tergiverser, il fallait faire avec !

Aller de l'avant comme on disait, et Heiji voyait difficilement comment on pouvait aller de l'avant en faisant du sur-place…

Oui vraiment, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il n'avait plus rien à faire tout court alors qu'il était justement démangé par l'envie de faire quelque chose.

Un mystère à résoudre ? Il n'y en avait aucun. Un criminel à neutraliser ? Déjà fait dans ce cas précis. Un procès auquel assister ? Il n'y en aurait pas, Jodie lui avait confirmé que le meurtrier avait récolté la monnaie de sa pièce.

Et Kazuha qui continuait de pleurer, et contre cela non plus il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il lui avait dit d'arrêter, elle se serait jeté sur l'occasion pour le traiter de monstre sans cœur, et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer, ou pire elle aurait sangloté encore plus. Bon, il avait au moins trouvé une chose à faire, consoler une idiote, et dans les circonstances actuelles, il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen d'y arriver.

Contournant son amie d'enfance, le détective se planta droit devant elle et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, referma ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. En temps normal, elle aurait sûrement tout fait pour se dégager immédiatement, et en lui faisant bénéficier d'une leçon d'Aïkido au passage, mais dans la situation actuelle, elle se montra on ne peut plus docile.

« Arrête de pleurer, idiote. »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le lui dire tout haut, et cela ne suscita pas d'autre réaction chez elle que de continuer à verser des larmes.

Fermant les yeux sans prendre la peine de retenir un soupir de découragement, le lycéen renforça doucement son étreinte autour de la poupée de chiffon qui avait pris temporairement la place de sa meilleure ennemie.

Bon, il se sentait déjà mieux. Non, pas qu'il était spécialement heureux de sentir Kazuha entre ses bras, et si quelqu'un se mettait en tête de lui faire une remarque ou même un clin d'œil à ce sujet, il lui ferait comprendre sa douleur…après la cérémonie bien sûr.

Au moins, il avait l'impression d'être utile à quelqu'un. Même si cette idiote continuait de pleurer à l'instant présent et ne le remercierait sans doute jamais de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avait au moins servi à quelque chose aujourd'hui. Et si cette crétine était moins têtue qu'il ne se l'imaginait et lui marmonnait des remerciements d'un air renfrogné lorsqu'ils seraient enfin de retour à Osaka, il répliquerait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire et que seule une idiote comme elle pouvait croire qu'elle avait besoin de le remercier pour ça. Ensuite, elle profiterait de l'occasion pour se lancer dans une énième dispute avec lui et tout reviendrait à la normale, ce serait parfait.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à accomplir une corvée nécessaire et pas si déplaisante que ça avec le recul, le détective se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Visiblement il avait fait des émules puisque Sonoko sanglotait dans les bras du champion de karaté qui avait annulé une compétition juste pour être à ses côtés à ce moment là. Est-ce que c'était lui qui l'avait imité ou bien est ce que l'amie de Ran s'était blottie contre lui après avoir vu la manière dont il s'était comporté avec Kazuha ? Bah, quel importance ? Heiji adressa un regard compréhensif à celui qui était dans une situation analogue à la sienne avant de laisser son regard se promener aux alentours.

Kudo ! Cet imbécile s'était enfin décidé à venir, même s'il restait en retrait quelques dizaines de mètres en arrière. Ah, il ne payait pas de mine, le fameux détective de l'est !

Mais comment pouvait-il se permettre d'avoir un tel regard de chien battu ? Où était passé le rival qui avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui ? S'il continuait comme cela, son adversaire ne ferait plus aucun effort pour défendre sa place plus longtemps et ce ne serait qu'une question de mois avant qu'il ne la lui vole, non pas grâce à la sueur qu'il aurait versé pour le dépasser mais grâce à la faiblesse de son rival. C'était insupportable, autant garder la seconde place si c'était pour remporter la première dans ces conditions.

Ah mais, il allait voir ! Tant qu'il aurait cette idiote entre ses bras, Kudo resterait à l'abri de sa colère, mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement, et lorsqu'il serait libéré de ses obligations, Heiji prendrait un malin plaisir à enfoncer un peu de plomb dans la tête de son collègue.

D'un autre côté… Bon, il ne manquerait pas de flanquer un coup de poing à cet idiot pour le ramener sur terre en un clin d'œil, mais après ? Lui dire que Ran était morte par sa faute, qu'il aurait du écouter l'imbécile d'Osaka qui lui disait de tout lui avouer, et qu'à présent, au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il ferait mieux de montrer à tout le monde qu'il avait digéré la leçon et qu'il ne commettrait pas la même erreur ? Il y avait une frontière entre remettre les idées en place à un ami et s'acharner sur un homme à terre, et Heiji préférait se taire et passer pour un idiot que risquer de la franchir.

Changer son fusil d'épaule ? Lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, que personne ne peut toujours tout prévoir, mais que si jamais il gâchait sa vie en la passant à se haïr pour une chose à laquelle il ne pouvait plus rien changer, là ce serait entièrement de sa faute ? Mouais, ça sonnait déjà mieux mais… Si Kudo s'était décidé à aller de l'avant, ce genre de remarques le ferait sortir de ses gonds plutôt qu'autre chose, et si jamais il était à deux doigts de la dépression, c'était lui donner une occasion en or de s'y enfoncer complètement en s'écriant _« C'est ma faute, idiot ! »._

Et puis bon, en un sens, il était mal placé pour faire la leçon à son collègue. Kazuha était trop souvent collé à ses basques au cours de ses enquêtes, et il n'avait jamais secoué ses chaussures suffisamment fort pour lui faire lâche prise. Le résultat ? Se retrouver plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du sol, une main agrippée à une branche d'arbre et l'autre refermé autour du poignet de son amie d'enfance. Et il y avait eu aussi cet après-midi qu'il avait passé attaché à Kazuha. Oh oui, certes, dit comme cela, on pouvait croire qu'ils avaient passé un moment tout sauf désagréable ensemble et à l'abri du regard de leur parents. Sauf que cela n'avait rien eu d'agréable, ils avaient peut-être été à l'abri du regard de leurs parents, mais pas de celui des criminels qui les avaient pris en otage et prévoyaient de les tuer lorsqu'ils n'auraient plus besoin d'eux…

D'ailleurs, c'était Kudo qui les avait tiré d'affaire ce jour là, non ? Oui, et maintenant, il aurait beaucoup de mal à lui rendre la pareille. Certes, il aurait sûrement beaucoup d'occasions de sauver la mise à son collègue à l'avenir, mais des occasions de sauver Ran à sa place, elles se trouvaient dans le passé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que cet imbécile ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il allait enfin se retrouver face à face avec eux ? Heiji ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait prouvé à son rival qu'il était digne de confiance, et il avait fallu que cet idiot s'amuse à jouer les cavaliers seuls au moment où la présence d'un allié efficace aurait pu tout changer. Il aurait même pu jouer les chaperons auprès de Ran pendant que Kudo allait récolter tout les lauriers, cela seul aurait suffit à éviter d'en arriver là. Mais non, monsieur le détective de l'est n'avait accordé sa confiance à aucun d'eux, que ce soit Ran ou son collègue, et le pire c'est que ce demeuré allait sûrement répliquer qu'il avait fait ça pour les protéger…

Heiji serra le poing en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir l'envoyer sur le visage de Kudo histoire d'y effacer le petit sourire désabusé qui s'y affichait. C'était de la faute de cet imbécile si Ran était morte, de la faute de cet imbécile s'il se sentait aussi inutile aujourd'hui, parce qu'il l'avait soigneusement mis à l'écart au moment où il aurait pu être utile. C'était de sa faute ! Oui, sa faute… Sa faute à lui. Il connaissait cet idiot de Kudo, il savait à quel point il pouvait être entêté, après tout il suffisait de voir la manière dont il avait agi avec Ran durant ces derniers mois, ou son comportement avec l'autre gamine ce soir là, ah oui, Haibara… Kudo l'avait endormie et enfermé dans le sous-sol de la maison du professeur, pendant qu'il se rendait à ce rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Vermouth, Le détective de l'ouest s'était retenu de dire à son collègue qu'à la place de la chimiste, il ne serait pas resté en place et aurait tout fait pour sortir de la maison et lui venir en aide. Oui, il s'était retenu de lui dire, et il avait eu tort puisque, d'après ce que Kudo lui avait raconté des événements après qu'ils se soient déroulés, c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé, et cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences fatales pour tout le monde.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait retenu la leçon, ni lui, ni Kudo, et maintenant, ils en payaient tout les deux le prix, enfin, c'était Ran qui en avait payé le prix surtout.

Même s'il ne connaissait pas encore tout les détails, d'après le peu d'informations qu'il avait pu récolter auprès de Jodie et du professeur, elle avait suivi Conan le soir de la confrontation finale, elle l'avait vu rentrer chez le professeur, elle avait vu Shinichi sortir de la maison à sa place, et elle l'avait suivi jusque dans la gueule du loup.

Ces deux là, aussi bête l'un que l'autre. Si Kudo avait été un idiot de ne pas révéler la vérité à Ran, elle avait été idiote de ne pas lui réclamer d'explications et de le suivre discrètement à la place, et ce soit disant détective qui n'y avait vu que du feu avant qu'il soit trop tard !

Peut-être que si elle avait été mise au courant… Argh, puisque Kudo avait été trop borné pour l'écouter, il aurait du aller la mettre au courant lui-même. Et dire qu'il avait cru se comporter comme un ami en respectant la décision de son rival. Un véritable ami serait allé tout raconter à Ran, un véritable ami aurait été là pour la protéger ce soir là, un véritable ami irait aider Kudo à faire face à ces erreurs au lieu de rester là à tourner et retourner dans sa tête ce qu'aurait fait un véritable ami…

Heiji desserra légèrement son étreinte lorsqu'il entendit Kazuha gémir, pendant quelques instants, sa colère vis-à-vis de lui-même, de Kudo et de la mort dont ils étaient tout les deux responsables avait été si forte qu'il en avait presque enfoncé ses ongles dans l'épaule de son amie en la serrant dans ses bras.

Kazuha… Cette idiote là était vivante au moins, les bonnes décisions à prendre pour ne pas la mettre en danger, c'était dans l'avenir et pas le passé qu'il avait l'occasion de les concrétiser. Oui, elle était vivante, et il avait encore sa chance.

Si l'étreinte du détective autour de la jeune fille se resserra à nouveau, c'était pour des raisons différentes. Il voulait sentir son idiote respirer contre lui, la sentir respirer tout court, sentir cette joue rendue humide par les larmes contre la sienne, seul les idiotes pleuraient, pas les mortes.

La culpabilité planta ses dents acérées dans le cœur du détective de l'ouest lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard de son double de l'est. La culpabilité d'avoir encore sa chance quand son collègue avait définitivement perdu la sienne, la culpabilité de pouvoir serrer contre lui la chose la plus énervante et la plus précieuse qu'il y avait dans sa vie, la serrer dans ses bras comme si elle lui appartenait et qu'il ne laisserait personne la lui voler, la culpabilité de pouvoir le faire sous les yeux de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait se permettre cela qu'en allant profaner une tombe, la culpabilité de se sentir heureux de pouvoir le faire.

Et qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre à part se sentir coupable et impuissant ? Il avait bien réussi à sortir Kudo de sa dépression et à sauver sa passion pour le football le lendemain de l'arrestation de son idole, mais là, c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas marcher vers lui, lui adresser un sourire narquois et lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu aimer chez cette idiote au point de se sentir tellement déprimé par sa mort. La psychologie inversée, cela pouvait marcher pour sauver une passion comme le football, mais cela ne marcherait jamais avec une passion comme celle là.

Kazuha avait fini par s'arrêter de sangloter, et pendant quelques minutes, elle oublia la perte de son amie pour s'abandonner à la douce chaleur du corps du détective qui la serrait dans ses bras. C'est en frottant doucement sa joue contre celle du lycéen que la jeune femme sentit une goutte de liquide effleurer sa peau, une goutte qui fut suivi par une autre, et une autre encore après cela.

Sûrement la pluie… De toutes manières, connaissant cet idiot d'Heiji, c'est sûrement ce qu'il lui aurait répondu.

_« Bien sûr que c'est la pluie, idiote ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça soit d'autre ? »_

Et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle s'abstint de lui poser la question et se contenta de refermer ses bras autour de la taille de son ami.

Au début, son geste n'avait pas eu d'autre but que de faire comprendre à Heiji qu'elle était heureuse de bénéficier de son soutien et ne le subissait pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de s'arracher à son étreinte. Mais tandis qu'elle se blottissait doucement contre lui, une émotion déplaisante commença à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de l'adolescente, la jalousie et le désir de sentir que son amie d'enfance était bien en sa possession.

C'était stupide de se sentir jalouse dune morte, vraiment stupide, surtout que ces deux là lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne s'état jamais rien passé entre eux. Ran n'avait jamais été amoureuse d'une autre personne que Shinichi, Heiji l'avait rencontré en allant se confronter à son rival et ils étaient devenus amis par la suite, c'était tout.

Mais pourtant… Pourtant Kazuha ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jalouse de la douleur que Ran suscitait chez son ami d'enfance. Si c'était elle qui avait été morte à sa place, est ce que le détective aurait serré Ran dans ses bras pour sentir un peu de chaleur humaine, est ce qu'il aurait nié avoir pleuré pour elle ?

Et si la mort de Ran l'affectait juste parce qu'il avait perdu une amie, est ce que cela signifiait...qu'elle-même n'était rien d'autre qu'une amie pour lui ?

Lorsqu'il avait agrippé sa main de toutes ses forces tandis qu'elle avait essayé de lui faire lâcher prise, étais-ce une amie qu'il ne voulait pas voir s'écraser en bas de cette falaise ou bien.. ?

Elle était idiote, si Ran avait été à sa place, que ce soit à cet enterrement ou au bord de cette falaise, Heiji aurait agi de la même façon, exactement de la même façon. Et c'était bien pour cela que, même s'il s'avérait qu'elle n'était rien d 'autre qu'une amie pour lui, il serait toujours bien plus qu'un ami pour elle.

C'était avec cette pensée en tête que Kazuha se blottit un peu plus contre son propre détective, autant pour le réconforter de la perte d'une amie que pour dissiper une partie de la tristesse suscitée par la perte de son amie.

----:----

Shinichi eût un sourire mélancolique en contemplant son collègue d'Osaka tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour réconforter sa propre amie d'enfance. Une chance pou lui que Kazuha était là, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à affronter Heiji pour le moment.

Il remuait tout seul le couteau dans sa propre plaie, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que son ami lui donne un coup de main pour ça en agrippant le couteau à son tour. Et si jamais Heiji s'était mis en tête de le soutenir comme un ami, au lieu d'adresser des reproches justifiés à un collègue incompétent, cela aurait été bien pire… Même s'il n'avait pas grand chose à lui envier au niveau de l'observation et de la déduction comme au niveau de la détermination, Heiji n'était vraiment pas doué lorsqu'il s'agissait des sentiments des autres, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments douloureux.

Lorsqu'ils avaient empêché une meurtrière désespérée de se suicider, ne s'était-il pas demandé s'ils avaient commis une erreur en lui ôtant les moyens de mettre fin à ses souffrances ? Et Shinichi préférait ne pas repenser au comportement de son ami avec Robert Taylor, si l'assassin succombait à la tentation du suicide au fond de sa cellule, lui et son collègue aurait une expérience en commun, et c'était le genre d'expérience que l'on n'aimait guère partager avec les autres, dans tout les sens du terme.

Non, vraiment, même s'il aurait apprécié de voir Heiji essayer de l'aider à faire face à la mort de Ran, c'était sans doute mieux qu'il soit incapable de le faire pour l'instant.

Et cette pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber… Mais à tout prendre, il préférait cela.

Oh bien sûr, il savait que le climat suivait ses propres lois, s'il pleuvait, c'était parce qu'il fallait qu'il pleuve, non pas parce que Ran était morte, et si le soleil avait brillé au dessus de leur tête, cela aurait été la même chose, il aurait été stupide de s'en attrister ou de s'en réjouir.

Mais pourtant, au fond de lui, il désirait qu'il pleuve, il ne voulait pas que le décès de son amie d'enfance soit un événement insignifiant qui aurait à peine troublé l'ordre du monde, il voulait que le monde entier exprime le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une injustice, une injustice sordide qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher. Shinichi voulait qu'il pleuve, il voulait que les gens viennent ici sous la pluie au lieu de rester chez eux bien au chaud avec leur famille ou d'aller à leur travail, il voulait que les journaux portent en gros titre _« Ran Mouri est morte ! »_ au lieu de relater la chute de la plus grande organisation criminelle mondiale, il voulait que ce sentiment qui le rongeait ne reste pas confiné au fond de lui mais s'étende au monde entier…

Ran méritait mieux que ça, il y aurait du avoir plus de monde à cet enterrement que sa famille et ses amis. Chaque personne sur terre méritait de vivre et de trouver le bonheur, mais s'il n'y en avait eu qu'une seule qui aurait mérité cela, c'était bien celle à qui cela avait été refusé, celle que l'on enterrait aujourd'hui même à l'indifférence générale ou presque…

Enfin, au moins il pleuvait…

Il était trempé jusqu'au os mais cela lui permettait de se sentir en vie, de se sentir réel. Sans cette pluie, il aurait eu l'impression d'être un mort vivant ou un somnambule, l'impression d'être mort au moment où Ran avait rendu son dernier soupir devant lui.

Combien de temps cet enterrement allait-il devoir durer ? Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre avant que les proches de son amie d'enfance ne s'en aillent et les laissent seuls tout les deux, pour qu'il puisse enfin lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait eu sur le cœur et qu'il avait gardé pour lui au lieu de lui confier, quand il en avait encore l'occasion ? Mais après tout, ce n'était que justice, il avait attendu trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps avant d'avouer la vérité à Ran, il pouvait bien attendre encore quelques minutes, voir quelques heures si Sonoko ou les Mouri s'avéraient incapable de s'éloigner de cette tombe pour rentrer à leur domicile. De toutes manières, il avait tout son temps à présent, puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre…

Et Sherlock Holmes ? Comment aurait-il réagi dans la même situation ? Que lui aurait-il dit pour l'aider à faire face à cette situation ? Qu'aurait-il pensé de cette situation et quel commentaire en aurait-il fait ? Shinichi chercha dans ses souvenirs une réponse à ces questions. C'était l'enterrement de celle dont il était amoureux, et il pensait encore à Sherlock Holmes ! Mais quoi de plus normal ? Lors de l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans ce parc d'attraction, cet après-midi qui avait tout déclenché, il lui parlait de Sherlock Holmes, lorsqu'ils avaient été ensemble à New York et que son amie était encore sous le choc du meurtre auquel ils avaient assisté, de quoi lui avait-il parlé ? De Sherlock Holmes.

Encore et toujours Sherlock Holmes, le détective de Beiker Street avait été tout son univers, et la seule personne à l'en faire sortir était morte. Bien, puisqu'il ne lui restait donc que Sherlock Holmes, que lui aurait-il dit ?

« _Mais toute la vie n'est-elle pas pathétique et futile?... Nous atteignons. Nous saisissons. Nous serrons les doigts. Et que reste-t-il finalement dans nos mains? Une ombre. Ou pis qu'une ombre: la souffrance. »_

Oui, une phrase qui correspondait bien à la situation, mais de là à y trouver une consolation… De toutes manières, Sherlock Holmes n'était il pas celui qui avait également dit _"On ne peut jamais faire totalement confiance aux femmes ; pas même aux meilleures d'entre elles." ?_

Sur ce point, il avait été son disciple le plus fidèle, et il pouvait voir où cela l'avait entraîné… Décidément Ran n'avait pas tort, il était trop obnubilé par Sherlock Holmes, et cela en devenait malsain.

Allons bon, il avait perdu la personne la plus chère qu'il avait eu au monde et voilà qu'à présent, il en perdait sa passion. Maintenant Sherlock Holmes ne lui apparaissait plus que comme un simple héros de roman, et les mots dont il avait fait de véritable maximes pour guider sa vie lui apparaissaient à présent bien creux…

Qu'est ce qu'il lui restait ? Il devait bien lui reste quelque chose quand même ! La vie ? Ce n'était pas suffisant, il lui fallait une raison de vivre. Oh, il avait oublié, on n'avait pas besoin de raison pour sauver une vie, alors il pouvait en déduire que l'on n'avait pas non plus besoin de raison pour vivre.

Oui, finalement, Sherlock Holmes avait eu raison. Que lui restait-il ? Une ombre, et même pire qu'une ombre, la souffrance…

Curieux, voilà qu'à présent, il commençait à se sentir coupable… Pas pour la mort de Ran bien sûr, il s'était senti coupable dès le début pour ça. Non, il se sentait coupable d'avoir empêché cette criminelle de s'immoler pour mettre fin à son désespoir, coupable d'avoir tiré Haibara de ce bus de force lorsqu'il était sur le point d'exploser, coupable de s'être juré de tout faire pour empêcher un criminel de se suicider. C'était facile de dire aux autres de vivre malgré le souffrances quand on avait de quoi se réjouir d'être en vie et de vouloir le rester, mais lorsqu'on passait de l'autre côté de la barrière… A présent, si Heiji ou n'importe qui d'autres lui avait dit de vivre malgré la perte de Ran, il l'aurait regardé de la même façon que s'il avait marmonné_ «respire un bon coup pour éviter de suffoquer » _à une personne enchaînée au fond d'une piscine remplie à ras bords.

Aucune raison ne pouvait justifier que l'on tue une personne, et bien sûr cela devait s'appliquer aussi bien aux autres qu'à soi même… Oui, il avait eu parfaitement raison, aucune raison ne pouvait justifier cela, et c'était bien pour cela que certaines personnes tuaient ou se tuaient, parce qu'elles n'avaient aucune raison. Aucune raison de ne pas le faire, ou en tout cas aucune raison de valable.

Et à la réflexion, le suicide ou le meurtre, quelle différence ? Bien sûr sauver la vie de Ran n'aurait pas justifié qu'il assassine Gin mais, s'il avait pu le faire, et qu'il avait été certain que cela aurait sauvé son amie d'enfance…Il l'aurait fait, oh que oui, il l'aurait fait.

Le sourire du détective prît un pli moqueur.

Il avait perdu Ran, ensuite il avait perdu sa passion, et voilà qu'à présent, il perdait aussi ses convictions ? Oh, ce n'était sûrement que temporaire, il se ressaisirait d'ici quelques jours, ou quelques semaines, au pire quelques mois ou même quelques années… Il était capable de se ressaisir, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus, le problème c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie d'essayer.

Non, il ne voulait pas se ressaisir, il ne voulait pas s'habituer à la mort de Ran, c'était déjà assez insupportable d'admettre que le monde reviendrait à la normale après sa mort, s'il n'était pas déjà revenu à la normal, alors admettre que sa propre vie reviendrait à la normale après cela…

Mais bon, cela aussi finirait par passer, qu'il le veuille ou non, il s'y habituerait, il se réveillerait un matin pour se rendre compte que sa douleur chronique s'était enfin dissipée, et même si cette blessure l'élancerait de nouveau de temps en temps, elle se serait cicatrisée.

Et ce serait parfait, Ran aurait voulu que les choses se passent ainsi, elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu le voir pleurer à son enterrement non plus du reste. Une raison de plus de se réjouir de cette pluie… Non, qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer tout de même ? Après toutes les trahisons qu'il avait infligée à celle qui lui avait fait confiance, il pouvait quand même lui montrer qu'il était capable de faire face à sa mort tout de même !

Oui, il en était capable… ou pas ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en être capable, peut-être qu'il avait aussi envie de montrer à Ran à quel point sa mort le faisait souffrir, même si ce n'était sans doute pas cet aspect de lui-même qu'elle aurait voulu voir… Peut-être ou peut-être pas ? Il ne savait plus…

« Enumère l'alphabet à l'envers… »

Le détective se tourna vers celle qui avait brisé le silence avec la même expression qu'un rêveur tiré brusquement de son sommeil. Haibara…non, Shiho. Il aurait pu lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, ou encore pourquoi elle n'était pas arrivé plus tôt, mais il ne parvint à murmurer qu'une seule chose.

« Pardon ? »

« Enumérer l'alphabet à l'envers, Kudo. Z, Y, X, W, V, et cætera… Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour saisir le concept sans trop d'explication. »

Shinichi demeura hébété face à la scientifique qui contemplait la foule ressemblée autour de la tombe avec un visage dénué de la moindre émotion. Est ce qu'elle se moquait de lui, et dans des circonstances pareilles par dessus le marché ? Mais non, pas le moindre sourire énigmatique, pas le moindre regard provocateur, rien.

« Et quel est l'intérêt d'énumérer l'alphabet à l'envers ? »

« C'est un exercice mental qui demande beaucoup de concentration, et une excellente technique pour refréner l'envie de pleurer. Pour l'avoir pratiqué moi-même, je peux te garantir qu'elle est efficace. »

Même s'il écarta légèrement les lèvres, le détective demeura muet face à l'ex-criminelle.

« Lorsque cela deviendra trop facile, compte à l'envers de 1000 jusqu'à 0, mais par tranches de trois. 1000, 997, 994, jusqu'à 0… Si cette technique ne fonctionne pas avec toi ou que tu la trouve trop fastidieuse, presse ton index sur le cartilage qui est à la base de ton nez, fait-le jusqu'à ce que ce soit douloureux et maintiens ton doigt dans cette position jusqu'à ce que toute envie de pleurer t'ait quitté. »

Après être demeuré dans la stupéfaction pendant une bonne minute, le détective eût un sourire légèrement moins mélancolique. Ce n'était plus l'envie de pleurer mais de rire qu'il refrénait, de rire jusqu'à en avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Une suggestion tellement absurde et en même temps tellement normale de la part d'Haibara. Il savait qu'elle détestait plus que tout apparaître vulnérable aux autres, il savait qu'elle était très douée pour dissimuler ses émotions, ils avait aussi que c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement pragmatique et rationnel, mais à de là à penser qu'elle puisse agir comme ça… Traiter l'envie de verser des larmes avec des exercices mentaux ou voir ça comme un trouble physiologique auquel on pouvait mettre fin de la même façon qu'avec le bon mouvement on mettait fin à une luxation du bras, c'était tellement…Haibara.

Et voilà qu'à présent, elle lui tendait une bouteille d'eau, sous la pluie !

« Si cette seconde technique te paraît trop ridicule pour que tu l'essaie, rappelle-toi qu'il est physiologiquement impossible de boire et de pleurer en même temps, et prends une gorgée d'eau à intervalles régulier chaque fois que tu sera submergé par l'envie de verser une larme. »

Cette fois, Shinichi ne put s'empêcher de rire, un rire étouffée et sans joie certes, mais totalement incontrôlable. Pendant quelques instants, l'absurdité criante de la situation qu'il était en train de vivre cessa de paraître simplement tragique au détective, non, maintenant c'était une chose comique. Après tout, la mort était une plaisanterie, sa vie entière n'avait été qu'une plaisanterie, ce monde dans son ensemble n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie stupide et de bien mauvais goût, il fallait bien l'avouer… Le rire du lycéen s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était survenu, laissant un arrière goût amer derrière lui. D'un autre côté, même s'il se sentait coupable d'avoir ri à un enterrement, et a fortiori à l'enterrement de la femme de sa vie, il se sentait paradoxalement mieux.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait pu évacuer une partie de la tension qui l'avait écartelé, même si ce n'était pas avec des larmes.

« Ce que je t'ai dit te paraît ridicule ? Pourtant, aussi aberrant que cela puisse te sembler, cela fonctionne. »

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas. Si j'avais été sur le point de fondre en larmes, ce n'est plus du tout le cas grâce à ce que tu m'as dit. »

Ce fût le même sourire qui plissa les lèvres des deux adolescents, un sourire moqueur mais sans la moindre trace d'amusement, un sourire qui exprimait une ombre de joie mais également une mélancolie d'une réalité écrasante.

« Ravie d'avoir pu te rendre service, Kudo. »

Le silence retomba, un silence morbide qui n'était troublé que par le crépitement des gouttes de pluie qui s'abattait sur le parapluie de la scientifique. Evidemment, elle avait amené un parapluie. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas de larmes à retenir, ou si elle en avait, elle parvenait à les garder au fond d'elle même. Pour sa part, ce n'était plus des larmes ou un rire que le détective essayait de retenir mais un soupir, un profond soupir de lassitude. Il se sentait fatigué de cette situation, fatigué de cet enterrement qui n'en finissait pas, fatigué de vivre. Non pas qu'il envisageait de se suicider, même s'il ne pouvait pas nier que la tentation n'était pas loin de l'effleurer, il avait simplement envie de rentrer à son domicile et de s'allonger. S'allonger et ne plus rien faire d'autre que regarder le plafond de sa chambre ou écouter distraitement le bruit de la pluie s'abattant sur la vitre de sa fenêtre, ne plus penser à rien et surtout pas à ce qui venait de se passer, à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il en avait envie, mais pourrait-il y arriver ? Sûrement pas, tôt ou tard, le désir d'entendre la voix de Ran reviendrait et il sortirait ce téléphone portable de sa poche avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y aurait plus personne à l'autre bout du fil. Avec le recul, il comprenait ce qui avait poussé Haibara à laisser des messages sur le répondeur de sa sœur dans l'appartement qu'elle avait loué en prévision de sa fuite. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris un geste qui lui apparaissait dangereux mais surtout absurde, mais maintenant… Maintenant, il comprenait le désir de la chimiste d'entendre la voix de la personne auquel elle tenait le plus, même si c'était uniquement par l'intermédiaire d'un message automatique sur un répondeur.

Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas faire la même chose. Appeler chez les Mouri, être submergé par une émotion aussi douce qu'amère en entendant la voix de Ran résonner de nouveau et après cela, lui laisser un message dans lequel il lui avouerait tout ce qu'il n'avait plus l'occasion de lui dire. Et ensuite, recommencer, lui laisser d'autres messages après celui-là, lui raconter des choses auquel elle ne pouvait plus s'intéresser et avoir l'illusion qu'elle écouterait ce message et rappellerait celui qui le lui avait envoyé.

Malheureusement, s'il avait appelé chez les Mouri, la voix que le répondeur lui aurait laissé entendre aurait été celle du célébrissime Mouri l'endormi vantant les mérites de son agence.

C'était sans doute mieux, cela lui évitait de se laisser piéger dans un rituel morbide. Et puis qu'aurait dit Heiji ou ses parents s'ils l'avaient surpris en train de faire cela ?

Shinichi n'en avait aucune idée mais il savait qu'il aurait ressenti la même honte qu'un adolescent surpris en train de s'adonner à un plaisir solitaire avec des revues pornographiques.

Quoiqu'à la réflexion, la situation aurait été bien pire s'il avait été surpris par Haibara.

Comment aurait-elle réagi ? Aurait-elle soupiré en voyant celui qui l'avait réprimandé succomber à la même tentation qu'elle ? Se serait-elle réjoui de voir quelqu'un endurer les mêmes souffrances qu'elle, exactement les mêmes ? Ou bien se serait-elle contenté de sortir de la pièce sans un mot, tout au plus avec un regard aussi attristé que compréhensif ?

Le détective n'avait aucun moyen de trancher entre les différentes alternatives, mais il savait que dans tout les cas, il aurait plus souffert si Haibara l'avait découvert qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Dans cette situation, il serait apparu comme un hypocrite de la pire espèce, un fanfaron qui encourageait les autres à faire ce dont il était incapable lui-même. Etre sévère avec les faiblesses des autres et complaisant avec les siennes, aucun comportement n'était plus méprisable à ses yeux. Il avait trompé Ran en lui faisant croire qu'il était un héros digne de sa confiance et de son amour, alors c'était sans doute la moindre des choses qu'il fasse un minimum d'effort pour avoir l'air un tant soi peu crédible dans le rôle qu'il avait joué devant Haibara durant des mois…

Après avoir détruit une vie, il n'allait pas se mettre à en gâcher une autre.

Et puis il y avait aussi Seiji, le père du pianiste avait souhaité qu'il profite de la vie malgré l'assassinat de sa famille, Ran devait souhaiter la même chose pour lui. Ne serait-ce que pour ces deux là, il devait ne pas se laisser abattre ou s'enfoncer dans la culpabilité et la haine de soi. C'était quand même plus facile à dire qu'à faire, malheureusement.

Il voulait montrer à Ran qu'elle n'avait pas été amoureuse d'un fantôme au cours de sa vie, que même s'il était indigne de l'admiration qu'elle lui portait, il possédait quand même assez de courage et de détermination pour ne pas que son comportement fasse honte à celle qui le regardait peut-être depuis l'au-delà. Mais dans le même temps, il ne voulait pas que son amie d'enfance puisse croire que sa mort ne l'avait pas affecté, il voulait lui montrer qu'une partie essentielle de sa vie avait été enterré avec elle, lui montrer que sa perte avait été une véritable mutilation pour lui, lui montrer que la tristesse qu'il éprouvait avait été à la mesure de l'amour qu'il ressentait toujours pour elle.

Il pouvait dissimuler sa peine aux autres pour ne pas ajouter d'autres souffrances inutiles? en plus de celle qu'il avait déjà causé, il voulait au moins que Ran puisse la contempler quand il serait seul avec son fantôme. C'était égoïste et pathétique et il le savait, mais à quoi bon nier l'évidence ? Il pouvait jouer les héros devant les autres, il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était qu'un humain.

La mort de Ran avait au moins eu un impact positif sur lui, elle l'avait remis à sa place, exactement à sa place. Sherlock Holmes avait sa place dans le monde des héros, pas lui. Quoique… Sherlock Holmes n'était-il pas en accord avec Richter quand il disait que _"la première preuve de la grandeur d'un homme réside dans la perception de sa propre petitesse" ?_

De ce point de vue là, peut-être était-il en train de devenir le héros qu'il avait rêvé d'être ? Peut-être que Ran lui avait permis de réaliser son rêve ?

Peut-être… Mais à ce prix là, il aurait préféré que cela reste un rêve, surtout que ce rêve avait viré au cauchemar.

Shinichi cessa de retenir son soupir tandis qu'il se tournait vers Shiho. Pas une seule larme, s'il y en avait une, avec la distance entre eux, il l'aurait tout de suite remarqué, et avec ce parapluie au dessus de sa tête, pas moyen d'attribuer au ciel les larmes qui aurait coulé sur ce visage aussi pâle qu'un linceul.

Est-ce que la mort de Ran lui était totalement indifférente ? Avait-elle haussé les épaules en songeant que c'était dans les cours des choses que les êtres humains passent de vie à trépas et qu'elle avait amplement eu l'occasion d'apprendre à faire avec la perte de l'un d'eux, même lorsqu'il faisait partie des rares personnes à avoir suscité son affection ?

D'un autre côté, s'était-elle habitué à la mort de sa sœur ? Y était-elle devenue indifférente au point de la regarder comme une simple partie de sa vie qu'elle n'avait eue d'autre choix que d'accepter ? C'était possible, après tout, il ne l'avait plus jamais vu verser une larme pour Akemi depuis cette nuit où elle lui avait révélé qu'elle était sa soeur.

Certes, mais il avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte plus tard, elle avait régulièrement passé des coup de fil dans un appartement vide simplement pour entendre le son de sa voix. Tout détective digne de ce nom le savait, la vérité ne se trouvait pas en surface mais dans les profondeurs, ce n'était pas ce qui apparaissait sous vos yeux mais ce qu'il fallait découvrir.

D'ailleurs, il était probable qu'elle avait au moins pleuré une seconde fois, après tout, pour quel autre raison se serait-elle enfui de cette pièce où il l'avait découverte et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête de se faire souffrir tout en les mettant en danger ?

Avait-elle pleuré par la suite ? Verserait-elle encore des larmes pour sa sœur à l'avenir ?

« Qu'est ce qui as pu te faire croire que j'avais besoin de conseil pour retenir mes larmes ? »

« Etant donné les circonstances, cela aurait été normal que tu ressente l'envie de verser des larmes, non ? En fait, c'est le contraire qui aurait été étonnant.»

« Pourtant, tu ne donnes pas l'air de retenir de larme, non ? »

Pendant un court instant, le détective regretta d'avoir prononcé ces mots, craignant qu'il puisse ressembler à une accusation. Mais à en juger par l'indifférence totale dont faisait preuve la scientifique, elle ne semblait pas avoir interprété sa question comme une attaque personnelle.

« J'aie plus d'expérience en la matière que toi, Kudo. C'est tout. »

« Et pourquoi chercherait-tu à retenir tes larmes si tu en avais ? »

Les lèvres de la métisse se plissèrent en un sourire moqueur tandis que le lycéen s'apprêta à se voir renvoyé sa propre question.

« Albert Camus disait que la société était ainsi faite que si un homme ne versait pas une larme le jour de la mort de sa mère, il serait considéré comme un criminel. Et tu sais quel titre il a donné au roman qu'il a écrit sur ce postulat ? L'étranger. Je suis une étrangère, Kudo. Je l'ai toujours été. Aussi bien aux Etats-Unis quand j'y faisais mes études qu'au sein de l'organisation. Et je suis toujours une étrangère à cet enterrement, je ne fais pas partie de la famille ou des amis de la morte, je ne suis pas à ma place ici, alors je dois justement faire de mon mieux pour garder le rôle de l'étrangère. »

« Tu avais demandé à Ran de devenir ton amie et elle avait accepté, tu as ta place ici. »

Ce fût au tour de la chimiste de soupirer.

« Oui, Ran était mon amie, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous connaître. En fait, c'est surtout elle qui n'as pas eu le temps de me connaître. Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle aurait accepté mon amitié si elle m'avait vraiment connu ? Non, ne réponds pas à cette question, cela n'as plus aucune importance maintenant de toutes façons. »

Le silence enveloppa de nouveau les deux adolescents avant que l'un d'eux ne le brise. Tant qu'il avait quelqu'un à qui parler, il pouvait faire la sourde oreille à ses propres pensées, et pour le moment, il ne désirait rien de mieux. Et puisque Haibara était la seule personne avec qui il avait envie de parler pour l'instant…

« Et moi ? Est-ce que je suis un étranger à cet enterrement d'après toi ? Puisque tu essayais de m'aider à ne pas verser une larme… »

« Tu me donnais l'impression de ne pas vouloir pleurer, je t'ai indiqué la marche à suivre pour cela, c'est tout. Si je ne m'étais pas trompé et que ces conseils pouvaient t'apporter quelque chose, tu connais tes raisons pour les suivre mieux que moi, Kudo. »

Shinichi resta silencieux, cherchant au fond de lui même une réponse à la question que lui avait finalement renvoyé Shiho, s'avérant incapable de la trouver, il décida, comme tout bon détective, de chercher des indices ailleurs.

« Dis moi, Haibara, quel sont les raisons pour lesquelles on ne devraient pas pleurer ? »

« Tu me poses la question à moi ou tu te poses la question en général ? »

« Il y a quelques mois, lorsque j'ai débranché le cordon téléphonique pour mettre fin à ta conversation avec…ta sœur, tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que tu ressentais, non, que personne ne pouvait le comprendre… »

« Et maintenant, avec ce que tu as vécu, tu crois être capable de me comprendre, c'est cela ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, le lycéen ferma les yeux et laissa les centaines de gouttelettes s'écouler le long de ses joues à la place des larmes qu'il ne se décidait toujours pas à libérer.

« Non, je ne comprends toujours pas. C'est pour cela que je te pose la question. »

Se tournant vers son compagnon qui gardait les yeux clos, la scientifique soupira de nouveau avant de tendre le bras pour interposer son parapluie entre le ciel et le détective.

« Si tu ris, tout le monde rira avec toi, si tu pleure, tu resteras seul à pleurer, c'est aussi simple que cela. Pleurer ne sert à rien, s'apitoyer sur son sort ne sert à rien, se sentir coupable ne sert à rien, cela ne changera rien au passé et ne te ramènera pas ce qu'il a englouti. A partir du moment où tu te décides à pleurer, tu ne fais plus que cela au lieu d'aller de l'avant, à partir du moment où tu te décides à pleurer, les gens perdent tout respect pour toi et ne ressentent plus que de la pitié. Et après cela, ce sont les autres qui t'empêchent d'aller de l'avant, tu te piège toi-même dans le rôle de la victime pour recevoir de l'aide ou de l'affection, tu t'habitue à ce rôle au point de devenir un parasite, et à la fin, les autres sont fatigués de t'entretenir et le peu d'affection qui leur restaient pour toi, elle s'évanouit avec eux. »

« Alors pour toi, pleurer c'est une preuve de faiblesse ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais je t'ai vu pleurer, au moins une fois, est ce que cela veut dire que tu es quelqu'un de faible ? Je te pose la question à toi, je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu l'étais. »

« Tu as tort, Kudo. Je suis quelqu'un de faible, et de toutes manières, je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'être faible, juste que tu dois faire attention si tu ne veux pas te limiter à cela, ta faiblesse. »

Après être demeuré muet quelques instants, le lycéen repoussa doucement la main de la scientifique, de manière à ce qu'elle soit abrité de nouveau par son parapluie, répondant ensuite à son regard étonné par un sourire exprimant plus de gratitude que de tristesse.

« La seule fois où tu as pleuré devant moi, qui était aussi la seule fois où tu t'es mis à genoux devant moi d'ailleurs, je suis resté muet. Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ça ? Est-ce que cela aurait été mieux si j'avais fait plus que cela ? Ou si j'étais venu te voir lorsque tu étais sorti de cette pièce en courant lorsque j'ai mis fin à ton appel téléphonique ? »

« Si je t'en aie voulu pour cela ? Oui, je serais hypocrite de dire que je n'ai pas ressenti de rancoeur à ton égard. Mais à l'époque je ressentais de la rancœur vis-à-vis du monde entier, y compris moi-même, alors… Est-ce que les choses auraient changées entre nous si tu avais agi différemment l'un de ces deux soirs là ? Sûrement, mais elles ont changées d'elles mêmes, alors quel importance ? »

Le silence fût la seule réponse que la chimiste reçu à sa question, si bien qu'elle relança la conversation elle même.

« Kudo, est ce que tu te rappelle de cette nuit où tu étais face à Vermouth ? Cette nuit où je suis venue alors que tu avais tout fait pour me mettre à l'écart ? »

« Ce serait difficile de l'avoir oublié, pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne t'est jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé pendant que Vermouth t'avait endormi en retournant ta propre montre contre toi ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment j'avais pu survivre ? »

« Avec l'aide du FBI qui est intervenu juste à temps pour ce que j'en sait. En fait, je crois que c'est plus particulièrement grâce à Akai…C'est lui qui avait blessé Vermouth, non ? »

« Oui, c'est bien lui mais… Si je t'avais dit que Ran s'était glissé dans la voiture du professeur Jodie, qu'elle en était ressortie pour s'interposer entre moi et vermouth, que Vermouth a hésité à la tuer ou même à la blesser, et que cela a donné à Akai le temps d'intervenir après avoir neutralisé Calvados? Si je te l'avais dit juste après cela, est ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose entre toi et Ran ? »

Shinichi écarquilla les yeux avant de contempler le visage de l'ex-criminelle, un visage qui demeurait aussi impénétrable pour lui que la face de poker du Kid. Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant que le détective ne se décide à relâcher dans un soupir toute la tension qui s'était accumulée entre lui et la scientifique.

« Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? »

« Parce que je craignais que cela change quelque chose entre toi et Ran, que tu te décide à tout lui avouer et à l'impliquer directement dans ta lutte contre l'organisation. Je savais qu'elle ne resterait pas en retrait, même si tu le lui demandais, j'en avais même eue la preuve. Et j'avais peur que...qu'elle risque encore sa vie pour toi ou pour moi, et que cela finisse par avoir le même résultat que lorsque Akemi a essayé de le faire. Je ne voulais pas que le passé se répète et pourtant…c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé à cause de moi, c'est ironique, non ? »

Il n'y avait aucun amusement sur le visage souriant de la chimiste tandis qu'elle baissait doucement le bras, se soustrayant ainsi à la protection de son parapluie.

« Si tu es responsable de la mort de Ran, je le suis autant que toi, alors à quoi cela nous servirait-il de nous renvoyer la faute comme à une partie de ping-pong sans fin ? »

« Qui as dit que je te renverrais la faute ? »

Les paroles de la métisse poussèrent le détective à serrer le poing de rage avant que la lassitude ne le pousse à écarter doucement les doigts.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? Cela ne sert à rien de se sentir coupable, cela ne changera rien au passé, tout ce que ça pourra faire, c'est détruire notre avenir alors… »

« C'est plus facile de faire face à la culpabilité quand on peut déverser une partie de celle qui vous ronge sur quelqu'un d'autre. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Shinichi s'apprêta à laisser éclater sa colère et à répliquer qu'agir de la sorte revenait à fuir ses responsabilité, mais ce furent d'autre mots qui finirent par franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que cela a fonctionné avec toi ? »

Aucune réponse de la part de Shiho, et pour le lycéen, ce silence était la plus éloquente des réponses à sa question. Une réponse qui amena naturellement une autre question.

« Je sais que nous n'avons jamais vraiment abordé ce sujet, et que tu ne voudras peut-être jamais l'aborder avec moi ou avec qui que ce soit, mais…est ce que tu souffres encore de la mort de ta sœur ? Enfin, je veux dire…Est ce que tu en souffres moins qu'au début ? »

Encore le silence, mais ce silence là était vide de réponse pour le détective, aussi se sentit-il obligé de le briser de lui-même.

« Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, je comprendrais… »

Refermant son parapluie d'un geste sec, la scientifique s'abandonna quelques minutes à la contemplation de la triste cérémonie qui se déroulait quelques dizaines de mètres devant elle.

« Je fait avec, Kudo. Tu l'as sans doute oublié, mais je t'avais dit que l'on ne peut pas aller contre le cours du temps, cela marche dans les deux sens, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière mais je ne peux pas non plus empêcher le temps d'avancer. La douleur est toujours là, et la tristesse aussi, mais je m'y suis habitué, au point de ne pratiquement plus la sentir la plupart du temps. D'autres souvenirs se sont accumulés dans ma mémoire, au point d'enfouir ceux que j'associais à ma sœur et de combler en partie le vide laissé par son absence. Il m'arrive de sourire, d'être heureuse, et de plus en plus souvent, je me rends compte que j'ai passé une journée entière sans penser une seule fois à Akemi. Au tout début, je m'en voulais pour cela, mais maintenant, cela ne me fait plus rien. Oh bien sûr, il y a des moments où son fantôme m'apparaît de nouveau, mais je n'ai plus de larmes à retenir quand il est là… »

« Et est ce que tu te sent coupable d'avoir réussi à accepter sa mort ? »

« Je n'ai pas réussi à accepter sa mort, c'est arrivé naturellement, sans aucun effort de ma part. Le temps ne m'a pas demandé mon accord, il m'a forcé à faire mon deuil. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est stupide de dire de quelqu'un qu'il a eu la force nécessaire pour accepter la mort d'un proche. On ne choisit pas d'éprouver ou non certaines émotions, c'est une chose sur laquelle nous n'avons aucun contrôle, et en conséquence, une chose pour laquelle on ne doit ressentir ni honte, ni fierté. Enfin… Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je me sens coupable de ne plus avoir de larmes à retenir, quelquefois j'en viendrais presque à avoir envie de pleurer parce que je n'aie paradoxalement plus envie de pleurer sa mort. Tu vas me dire que c'est ridicule, je suppose ? »

Le détective soupira en observant les gouttelettes d'eau qui s'écoulaient le long des joues de la métisse, suivant un chemin identique à celui qu'auraient emprunté des larmes.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je t'aurai sans doute dit ça, ou je t'aurai dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre… »

De nouveau le silence, et quoi de plus normal ? La chimiste n'avait pas besoin de demander au détective ce qui l'avait fait changer, c'était juste devant ses yeux.

« Tu me disais tout à l'heure qu'il ne servait à rien de se sentir coupable… »

Shinichi s'avéra incapable de terminer sa phrase, la question qu'il voulait poser à l'ex-criminelle resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge tant il avait peur de recevoir une réponse, une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà mais ne voulait pas accepter.

« La culpabilité est aussi stérile et irrationnelle que le regret. A quoi bon souhaiter avoir agi différemment ? Le passé est derrière nous, il ne sert à rien de s'appesantir sur la manière dont nous aurions pu y faire face quand il s'appelait encore le présent. Qu'est ce que cela change que nous souffrions ou non d'avoir fait souffrir les autres ? Nous n'avons pas à souffrir en face de nos victimes ou de leur famille. La douleur est la chose la plus intime qui soit, la douleur est quelque chose d'individuel qui n'existe pas en dehors de celui qui la ressent, nous ne pouvons pas la faire sortir de nous même pour la donner aux autres comme des dommages et intérêts pour ce qu'ils ont perdu à cause de nous. Exiger de quelqu'un qu'il se sente coupable, c'est réduire la souffrance à une monnaie d'échange. Tu m'as fait souffrir, je te fais souffrir à ton tour, la société appelle cette transaction le châtiment. Lorsque la société n'est pas en position de donner ce châtiment, lorsque nos victimes ne peuvent pas nous faire souffrir elles-mêmes, elles exigent que nous nous fassions souffrir nous même, cette transaction s'appelle la culpabilité. J'ai souffert, tu as souffert, nous sommes quittes. Nous sommes quittes, quel raisonnement de gamins, vraiment… Aussi stupide et ignoble que ces imbéciles qui traînent des sociétés en justice parce qu'elle sont responsable de la mort d'un de leurs proches. Qu'est ce qu'ils gagnent à la fin de ces procès ? De l'argent. Comme si la vie d'un être humain avait un prix, comme si le vide laissé par son absence pouvait être comblé par des billets de banque…ou de la souffrance. C'est la même chose, le même petit marché ignoble que tout le monde appelle justice parce qu'un jour il veut avoir sa part du gâteau quand il sera en position de la réclamer. »

Interrompant sa diatribe par un soupir de lassitude, la scientifique se tourna vers le lycéen avec un sourire aussi désabusée que sarcastique.

« J'imagine que pour un défenseur de la justice tel que toi, des propos de ce genre doivent paraître bien choquants, n'est ce pas ? N'oublie quand même pas que je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière. Les criminelles n'ont pas le même point de vue sur la justice que ceux qui les pourchassent. »

« Tu as franchi cette barrière le jour où tu as refusé de collaborer plus longtemps avec eux…Non, le jour où tu as inscrit décédé à côté de mon nom sur le rapport que tu as remis à l'organisation. »

« On ne peut franchir cette barrière que dans un seul sens, Kudo. Je te l'ai dit, rien ne peut compenser la mort d'un être humain, ni la souffrance, ni l'argent, ni les vies que nous avons sauvé ou les personnes que nous avons aidé. Enfin, je suppose que ma conception de la justice est une conséquence de toutes ces années passées aux Etats-Unis et de tout ces mois à essayer de rationaliser mes crimes avec des excuses de fonctionnaire. D'ailleurs, est ce que je t'aurais déclamé une plaidoirie de ce genre si je n'avais pas besoin d'y croire moi-même pour continuer à vivre ? Pardon de t'avoir ennuyé avec ces inepties. »

« Tu peux continuer d'en parler, cela ne me dérange pas. Et puis, en tant que détective, c'est intéressant d'entendre le point de vue de ceux qui sont de l'autre côté de la barrière comme tu dis… »

Le détective préféra ne pas ajouter qu'Haibara s'était trompé, ils étaient du même côté de la barrière pour lui, et pas le bon côté. Il préféra ne pas laisser entendre non plus qu'il préférait parler avec une criminelle sur les criminels que de continuer à penser à la mort de son amie d'enfance. Une fois encore, il se repliait sur le monde avec lequel il était le plus familier quand il était face à Ran, de la même façon qu'il ne parlait pratiquement que de Sherlock Holmes lors des moments intime qu'il avait passé avec elle.

« Qu'est ce que je pourrais ajouter de plus sur le sujet ? Ah je suppose que tu t'intéresses à mon point de vue sur le fait que je suis dévorée par la culpabilité alors que je considère cela comme quelque chose de stérile ? J'ai reconnu me sentir coupable devant toi, alors je peux difficilement nier cet état de fait. »

Parlait-elle uniquement d'elle-même ou bien avait-elle compris qu'il voulait bénéficier de l'expérience de quelqu'un familier avec le monde qu'il était en train de découvrir ? Un monde qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer avec Seiji Aso et Akemi et dans lequel il s'enfonçait à présent, entraîné par le poids de sa responsabilité dans la mort de Ran.

« Tu te rappelle de ma définition toute personnelle de la culpabilité ? Eh bien, elle s'applique ici aussi. Pour que le vide laissé par la mort de quelqu'un cesse de nous faire souffrir, il faut le combler avec le plus doux des plaisirs, et quel plaisir est plus doux que celui de la vengeance ? Cette vengeance plus douce que le miel disait Homère. Nous aurons beau le nier, la cruauté est une part essentiel de l'être humain, et la soit disant justice est l'une de ces soupapes de sécurité établie par la société qui nous autorise à laisser libre cours à ce penchant malsain. Mais quelquefois, nous n'avons pas de bouc émissaire à notre disposition, pas de coupable à châtier, et même s'il y en a, nous n'avons pas toujours les moyens de les châtier. Seule face à l'organisation, je n'avais pas les moyens de punir Gin, notre actionnaire principale, ou chacun de ses employés en particulier, alors je me suis tourné vers le seul membre de l'organisation que j'avais à ma merci. Tu vois de qui je veux parler ? »

Shinichi s'abstint de répondre, la question de la chimiste était purement rhétorique, et il n'avait jamais employé le nom Sherry devant elle de toutes façons. Pourquoi du reste ? Sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas la réduire à cela, il faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle cesse de souffrir à cause de son ancienne vie, et la designer par le nom que lui avait donné l'organisation aurait revenu à la piéger dans le rôle d'un de leur membre.

« Si torturer quelqu'un est déjà la plus douce des voluptés, elle atteint son paroxysme quand c'est soi même que l'on choisit comme victime. Cette victime là, on sait mieux que personne ce qui peut la faire souffrir le plus, quels sont les points sensibles sur lequel appliquer les instruments de torture avant de les y enfoncer doucement, très doucement, et de les retourner tout aussi doucement à l'intérieur de la plaie que l'on vient de rouvrir. Je te paraît morbide, Kudo ? Mais la culpabilité est le plus infâme des instruments de torture façonnés par l'humanité. De toutes manière, je suis effectivement quelqu'un de morbide alors continuons plus en détail. Jouissance ultime pour le tortionnaire, il a une victime entièrement à sa merci, une victime qui ne pourra jamais lui échapper et qui est à sa disposition en permanence. Jouissance ultime pour la pauvre petite victime toujours prisonnières des conventions morales malgré ses efforts pour s'en libérer, la petite victime qui croit offrir quelque chose en compensation de ses crimes, la petite victime qui se sent moins impuissante face à des morts qu'elle ne peut plus ramener à la vie contrairement à ce que croyait l'organisation qui l'employait. La petit victime qui se sent moins impuissante face à une mort en particulier, ou plutôt une morte… »

Qu'est ce qui était le plus déstabilisant ? Les propos de la métisse ou l'expression rêveuse avec laquelle elle les avait murmuré tout en fermant les yeux ? De toutes manières, lorsqu'elle releva les paupières, ce fût pour dévoiler un regard mélancolique d'où l'amusement était absent.

« La petite victime qui a du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle puisse être heureuse alors que sa sœur ne pourra plus jamais l'être et qui essaye de rééquilibrer la balance du mieux qu'elle peut. Et comme elle sait pertinemment qu'on ne peut ramener les morts à la vie et que seul les vivants peuvent éprouver de la joie, qu'est ce qui lui reste à faire ? Piétiner son propre bonheur. Sans compter qu'il y a un tel plaisir à se sentir misérable, à croire que personne ne peut être plus misérable que nous… Oui, la culpabilité est vraiment un sentiment malsain et stérile. »

Se tournant de nouveau vers son interlocuteur, la scientifique lui adressa le plus cynique de ses sourires.

« Quand tu verras un criminel n'éprouver aucune culpabilité pour ses crimes, j'ose espérer que tu ne trouveras plus ce spectacle écœurant. C'est une chose dont on doit se réjouir. Une personne de ce genre est un être humain en parfaite santé, qui n'est pas dévoré par cette infâme maladie nommée culpabilité, ne ressent pas le besoin de se l'inoculer, et a développé une immunité suffisamment forte pour résister à toutes les tentatives de la société pour la lui inoculer. Pour quelqu'un d'une santé aussi fragile que la mienne, un spécimen de ce genre suscite l'admiration plus que le dégoût. De la même façon que ceux qui sont cloués sur un lit d'hôpital éprouve une admiration toute particulière pour les athlètes qu'ils voient à la télévision. De l'admiration et un zeste d'envie.»

Déçue de voir son compagnon écouter ses propos d'un air apathique, la scientifique baissa les yeux vers le sol humide du cimetière tout en agrippant fermement le parapluie qu'elle maintenait fermé.

« Ce qui est véritablement ignoble, c'est de s'attrister de voir quelqu'un ne ressentir aucune culpabilité ou être rassuré de le voir éprouver du remords. Cesse de chercher des symptômes de cette maladie chronique chez ceux que tu arrête, réjouis-toi pour ceux qui ne ressentent pas le besoin de verser une larme ou continuent leur vie comme si de rien n'était après avoir réduit à néant l'existence de quelqu'un. Ne soit pas triste si tu ne trouves pas ce genre de symptômes… »

« …quand je me regarde dans mon miroir, c'est cela que tu essayes de me dire ? »

L'ex-criminelle se contenta d'acquiescer timidement sans lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Et c'est pour cela que tu me donnais ces conseils pour ne plus pleurer ? Tu t'attaquais aux symptômes de la maladie. Pour cela que tu m'as avoué ce que j'ignorais sur Ran, ce secret que tu as gardé pour toi tout ces mois alors que me le révéler aurait pu tout changer… »

« De deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre. C'est tellement moins malsain et douloureux de déverser sa haine sur les autres que de la retourner sur soi même, et c'est difficile de ne pas éprouver de haine dans certaines circonstances. C'est une substance que nous secrétons naturellement lors de la mort d'un proche, et c'est un mécanisme de défense que l'on ne peut pas empêcher de fonctionner. »

Le détective soupira.

« Et je croyais qu'entre la peste et le choléra, on ne choisissait pas, et que le remède pouvait être pire que le mal… »

Absence de réponse de la part d'Haibara, ce qui encouragea le lycéen à reprendre la conversation au lieu de la laisser mourir.

« Mais tu sais, je ne me suis jamais attristé chaque fois que je te voyais sourire ou avoir un semblant de vie normale, je m'attristais plutôt quand je te voyais pleurer ou attendre ton châtiment avec une complaisance inquiétante. Je n'ai jamais voulu inoculer cette maladie à ceux que j'arrêtais, au contraire, si j'avais l'occasion de les en guérir, je sautais dessus…C'était peut-être un peu prétentieux de ma part, mais je croyais t'en avoir guérie, j'espérais que tu avait guérie, que l'on pouvait guérir… »

« Oh, on peut en guérir, mais cela demande du temps, beaucoup de temps, parfois toute une vie… Disons qu'à défaut d'être guérie, mon état de santé s'est quand même drastiquement amélioré grâce à toi. Enfin, pas seulement grâce à toi, n'exagérerons pas non plus tes compétences de médecin, mais tu as joué un rôle non négligeable dans mon rétablissement. »

Une partie de la tristesse du lycéen s'était évanouie tandis qu'il recommençait à sourire.

« Je suis un praticien amateur qui a appris en autodidacte, puisque tu as l'air plus compétente que moi, tu pourrais me donner un avis détaillé sur mes méthodes ? Enfin, plutôt un avis général sur le type de traitement à appliquer pour favoriser un rétablissement rapide. »

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Nous sommes d'accord sur les causes de la maladie, la mort de quelqu'un laisse un vide derrière elle, un vide qu'il faut combler avec du plaisir. Trouve un substitut efficace à la haine, et la culpabilité mourra d'elle-même faute de nutriments pour la nourrir. En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de substitut ultime, il faut en employer plusieurs. La petite joie toute simple d'aider quelqu'un et de se sentir utile, le sourire d'un enfant qui s'amuse grâce à toi, la présence d'un ami, le soutien d'une famille ou à défaut d'une famille, de quelqu'un qui peut tenir ce rôle. Un vieux scientifique qui a suffisamment de temps libre pour jouer les grand père auprès des petits enfants qu'il n'a jamais eu, ou le père auprès de la fille qu'il n'aura pas de sitôt, ce genre de personne peut remplir cette fonction sans trop de problème. Oh, et un semblant d'admiration pour un détective amateur qui est suffisamment naïf pour te faire croire qu'une chose comme la justice ne se limite pas à une transaction financière douteuse, cela peut aider aussi. Hum, quoi d'autres ? Ah oui, avoir quelqu'un qui regretterait ton absence ou serait prêt à tout pour qu'elle ne survienne pas, cela joue un rôle déterminant aussi. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour des exemples concrets qui me viennent en tête… »

Shinichi semblait souffrir d'une autre maladie que la culpabilité, une maladie plus contagieuse également puisque le visage de Shiho fût marqué un court instant par les mêmes stigmates, une expression reflétant un semblant de bonheur.

« Enfin, précisons quand même que chaque cas est unique. Même avec des substituts adéquats administrés à intervalles régulier, un drogué ne sera pas forcément délivré de son addiction, ou pas totalement. Pour illustrer cela avec une autre métaphore, l'estomac de certaines personnes ne se satisfera pas de sucreries, il lui faudra des aliments plus solides pour être rassasié, et la vengeance est le plus consistant des aliments malheureusement. »

Le détective se passa doucement la main sur son visage rendu humide par la pluie, mais c'était pour dissimuler une expression plus goguenarde qu'affligée.

« Franchement, Haibara… Je sais que tu es une scientifique mais comparer la culpabilité à une maladie, la haine à une substance naturellement sécrétée par l'organisme, la vengeance à une drogue ou un aliment, les larmes à des symptômes pathologiques, et la rédemption à un traitement médical… »

« Tu viens de le dire à l'instant, je suis une scientifique, ou pour être plus précise, une biochimiste, ne t'étonne donc pas de me voir tout réduire au physiologique. Nos pensées sont de simples courants électriques parcourant nos synapses, nos sentiments de simples déséquilibres dans la balance chimique de nos cerveaux. Un manque de sérotonine provoque la dépression, une ingestion de lithium peut la faire cesser. Si c'était vraiment plus que ça, comment de simples produits chimiques pourraient-ils nous rendre heureux ou malheureux ? De ce point de vue là, je suis cohérente en réduisant la vengeance, la haine ou la culpabilité à de simples phénomènes physiques et les traitent en tant que tels… »

« C'est un peu triste et limitée comme vision du monde, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Certes, mais essaye de me comprendre, refuser à mes victimes le droit d'avoir une âme, c'était une manière comme une autre de ne pas sentir la présence constante de leur fantômes auprès de moi. Me dire que j'avais mis fin au fonctionnement d'une simple usine de produits chimiques chaque fois que quelqu'un avalait mon poison, c'était me persuader que mes victimes seraient dans l'incapacité d'éprouver de la haine pour moi. Mon travail m'a fait passer de l'agnosticisme à l'athéisme très rapidement, quand une hypothèse limite nos recherches, nous autres, scientifiques, l'éliminons sans remords au profit d'une autre, plus efficace. L'habitude de penser ainsi a demeuré pour moi, et demeurera sans doute toujours pour moi puisque j'en aurai besoin toute ma vie. »

« _Cette agence a les pieds sur terre et doit les y garder. Le monde est bien assez vaste pour nous, fantômes s'abstenir. »_

« Cela résume assez bien mon point de vue. Ran ne peut plus éprouver ni haine, ni rancœur, ni tristesse pour toi. Elle ne se sentira pas trahie si tu ne passes pas ta vie à faire ton deuil, elle ne sera ni triste, ni jalouse si tu trouves le bonheur sans elle. Ne laisse pas son fantôme te hanter, elle détestait les fantômes de toutes façon, je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait que tu la transformes en spectre. Enfin, c'est juste mon opinion, si tu as besoin de t'imaginer...pardon, de croire qu'elle est dans un monde meilleur à présent, fait le, mais que ce ne soit pas pour te la représenter comme un juge implacable dont tu sentiras le regard à chaque secondes de ta vie, ou comme un âme en peine qui te contemplera avec un regret éternel dans les yeux. »

Pas une parole ne franchit les lèvres du lycéen tandis qu'elles se plissaient en un sourire plus désabusé que jamais. Bien sûr, Haibara n'avait pas compris qu'il venait tout juste de répéter une phrase de Sherlock Holmes, mot pour mot. Ce n'était pas très grave, et même pas grave du tout, c'était pour lui-même qu'il avait répété cette phrase, il n'avait plus d'amie d'enfance à ennuyer avec son détective préféré et il doutait que Haibara s'y intéresse plus que Ran… Amusant tout de même de constater qu'une phrase de Sherlock Holmes était identique au credo d'un membre de l'organisation. Non, cette phrase ne se limitait pas à Shiho ou Sherry, elle aurait pu servir de devise à cette bande de corbeaux dans leur ensemble. Lorsqu'il pointait son revolver sur la tempe de Ran avec un sourire narquois, Gin n'avait-il pas murmuré qu'il ne gardait aucun souvenir du nom comme du visage de chacune de ses innombrables victimes ?

Oui, ces criminels là ne se laissaient pas hanter par les fantômes, leurs victimes demeuraient mortes et bien mortes, ironique pour les victimes d'une organisation qui prétendait ressusciter les morts. Malgré leurs buts absurdes, les méthodes de ce syndicat du crime étaient des plus rationnelles, aussi rationnelles que celles de l'agence de détective de Sherlock Holmes, et ces deux agences partageaient le même état d'esprit, un pragmatisme acéré qui ne se laissait pas aveugler par les sentiments.

Décidément la frontière entre les détectives et les criminels était de plus en plus floue pour lui…

Enfin, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'Haibara comme Sherlock Holmes avait tout les deux raisons, pour que sa propre agence de détective continue de tourner, il se devait d'effacer le fantôme de Ran de sa vision du monde. C'était plus ou moins la seule chose qui lui restait, cette agence dont il était l'unique employé… Rien ne changerait jamais sur ce plan, il se repliait sur son petit monde parce qu'il hésitait à devenir trop intime avec son amie d'enfance, mais cette fois, il avait une bonne raison de le faire, du moins il l'espérait.

D'un autre côté, quel était l'intérêt de rouvrir une agence gérée par un détective aussi incompétent que lui ?

Quel que soit l'endroit où il posait son regard dans ce cimetière, il tombait sur des témoins de son manque de talent…

Des parents qui pleuraient la fille qu'il avait échoué à protéger, des parents qui lui avait donné une confiance dont il ne s'était pas montré digne, un collègue et ami qui pouvait contempler à loisir son incompétence, une camarade de classe qui avait encore plus de raison de le regarder de travers, un docteur Watson qui constatait d'un air attristé l'échec cuisant de son vieil ami, une petite bande d'irregular qui avait perdu son Sherlock Holmes en échange de quelqu'un qui n'était pas digne de prendre sa place, son ancien professeur de musique qui aurait été en droit de lui donner des coups de baguette sur la tête pour autre chose que son incapacité à être l'héritier de son idole pour la maîtrise du violon…

Akai, oui, c'était bien lui, en retrait à l'ombre d'un chêne, il l'avait remarqué lui aussi et lui adressait un sourire complice. Non pas le sourire complice qu'ils avaient échangés dans cet hôpital, mais le sourire complice d'une personne partageant la même blessure que lui...et le même échec, exactement le même échec que lui. Jodie était à ses côtés évidemment, avec le même regard désabusé qu'elle avait eu en constatant la mort de celle qui avait été son élève…

Est-ce qu'il y avait au moins une personne ici pour lui prouver qu'il avait encore un semblant d'avenir ?

Shinichi se tourna instinctivement vers celle qui avait été à ses côtés dans la tourmente, et y était toujours. Haibara ? Elle avait été le témoin d'un autre de ses échecs mais aussi… Il n'avait jamais rempli sa promesse à Ran, il ne lui avait jamais murmuré les mots qu'elle voulait entendre, mais la promesse qu'il avait fait à la chimiste, il l'avait remplie, elle en était la preuve vivante.

Tout comme elle était la preuve vivante qu'il pouvait être un détective digne de ce nom. Un détective digne de ce nom arrêtait les criminels, cela ne signifiait pas seulement les mettre en prison, en fait qu'ils aillent en prison ou non était secondaire, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment c'était qu'ils ne commettent plus aucun crime, et il savait que la criminelle qu'il contemplait à la dérobée n'en commettrait plus aucun jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

Un détective qui poussait un criminel au suicide devenait un criminel à son tour, il avait appris cette règle de la manière la plus dure qui soit. Haibara lui en avait appris une autre, elle venait de lui apprendre que s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il pouvait inoculer à des êtres humains un poison bien plus redoutable que celui qu'elle avait conçu. Et elle lui avait aussi appris que, non seulement il n'avait pas commis cette erreur, mais qu'en plus il avait réussi un concevoir un antidote à ce poison qui la rongeait, de la même façon qu'elle avait réussi à en concevoir un au poison dont ils avaient été tout deux victimes. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait aussi…lui donner une seconde fois l'antidote dont il avait besoin ?

Si une seule victime était déjà une victime de trop, est ce que cela fonctionnait aussi dans l'autre sens ? Une vie de sauvée était quelque chose d'inestimable, suffisamment inestimable pour justifier son existence ? Suffisamment inestimable pour qu'il ne renonce pas à sa vie, ou plutôt à la vie qu'il avait mené jusque là ?

Au lieu de se dire qu'il n'avait sauvé qu'une vie mais demeurait responsable de la mort de trois personnes, peut-être devait-il se dire que s'il avait sauvé une vie, cela prouvait qu'il pouvait en sauver d'autres. De toutes façon, il demeurait responsable de cette vie qu'il avait sauvée et à qui il avait rendu un semblant de saveur, si jamais il se laissait aller et abandonnait, tout ce qu'il aurait apporté à Haibara perdrait de sa valeur. Oublier ses responsabilités envers les vivants à cause de ses responsabilités envers les morts aurait été ajouter un crime de plus à sa liste, et elle était déjà trop longue à son goût.

« Haibara, je… »

« Oui ? »

Entrouvrant un peu plus ses lèvres, le lycéen essaya de faire sorti les mots qui restaient prisonniers au fond de sa gorge, il réussit à le faire mais partiellement. Une partie de ce qu'il voulait faire comprendre à la chimiste demeura inexprimé.

« Je te disais que je ne m'étais jamais réjoui de t'avoir vu pleurer, et je le pensais sincèrement, mais…d'un autre côté, je préfère que tu aie pleuré ce jour là. Cela m'a aidé à me rappeler que…je t'avais mal jugé. Tu m'avais dit que ta sœur était morte, et j'avais mis ça de côté pour me concentrer sur le fait que tu faisais partie d'eux ,et que tu les avais aidé dans leurs crimes, je n'avais même pas prêté attention au fait que tu n'avais pas eu le droit à une vie normale. Au lieu de ça, je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te comprendre, et je t'aies dit cela comme si cela me donnait la nausée d'essayer de te comprendre… »

Le détective soupira tandis qu'il s'efforçait de faire face au regard de la scientifique, un regard plus indéchiffrable que jamais.

« Sherlock Holmes disait qu'il fallait toujours éviter d'essayer de faire cadrer les faits dans l'idée préconçue que nous nous faisions de la vérité mais laisser les faits nous guider jusqu'à la vérité. J'ai répété cette phrase des centaines de fois, j'en aie fait le dogme qui guidait chacune de mes enquêtes, et pourtant, je n'ai pas été capable de l'appliquer… Comme le pire des amateurs, j'ai ignoré des faits, non pas des faits qui étaient dissimulés ou imperceptibles au premier regard, mais des faits qu'on avait pris la peine de me dire. Je les ait ignoré pour te faire cadrer dans mon idée de ce que devait être un criminel ou un membre de l'organisation. Et quelques semaines avant de te rencontrer, j'avais admis devant Heiji qu'un détective incompétent ne valait pas mieux qu'un criminel, je lui avais dit ça et pourtant… »

Ni hostilité, ni sympathie dans les yeux bleus dont il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard.

« Mais te voir pleurer, ça m'a rappelé ce que cela signifiait de perdre une sœur, ça m'a rappelé que ceux qui étaient responsable de la mort d'êtres humains étaient aussi des êtres humains, ça m'a rappelé qu'un détective compétent ne s'arrêtait pas aux apparences, qu'il devait garder à l'esprit que la vérité n'était pas une évidence sous nos yeux mais quelque chose de dissimulé, qu'il fallait d'abord dévoiler… Et j'ai compris que j'avais eu raison de te dire que je ne pouvais pas te comprendre, non pas parce que j'étais fils unique, ou que je n'étais pas membre d'une organisation criminelle, mais parce que je n'avais jamais perdu d'être cher. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as besoin de voir quelqu'un souffrir pour te rappeler qu'il est humain ? »

C'était une question, non une accusation.

« Tout à l'heure, tu me disais que je devais me réjouir de voir un meurtrier qui n'était pas rongé par la culpabilité, je comprends où tu voulais en venir et je tendrai à être d'accord mais… Certes, rien n'est plus horrible que d'emprisonner une personne dans une de ses erreurs et de délimiter cette personne à un seul des actes de sa vie, et le fait que la personne s'enferme elle-même dans cet acte ne change rien à l'affaire. Mais quelqu'un qui ne serait affecté en aucune façon par son acte, qui ne ressentirait aucune tristesse pour sa victime, je ne crois pas que je me réjouirai de voir ça. Gin correspondait point par point à ta définition d'une personne en bonne santé… »

« Je vois moi aussi où tu veux en venir, et je tends moi aussi à être d'accord avec toi, mais tout est une question de perspective, Kudo. Lorsque mon univers se limitait au crime, à l'exception d'une anomalie comme Akemi, et que je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en évader, j'aurais voulu y vivre aussi confortablement que Gin. Garde à l'esprit que les caractéristiques qui permettent à une espèce de survivre dans un environnement peuvent être les mêmes qui la rendrait incapable de survivre dans un environnement différent. »

À une époque, Shinichi aurait répliqué à la scientifique que les criminels ne formaient pas une espèce à part, distincte du reste de l'humanité, et il n'aurait pas manqué d'ajouter qu'elle aurait du essayer de s'évader de l'environnement hostile qui l'entourait au lieu d'essayer de s'y adapter. Mais même si ces mots là surgissaient toujours dans la conscience du détective de manière spontanée, ce n'était plus que des mots, plus aucune émotion n'y était associée. Pourquoi revenir encore et toujours sur le passé ? Le passé était bel et bien passé, l'essentiel n'était pas la manière dont Haibara avait agi dans son ancienne vie mais la manière dont elle allait vivre à l'avenir. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'être cohérent avec lui-même et d'appliquer le même raisonnement sur sa propre vie ?

« Ah Gin, un spécimen fascinant, tu me croirais si je te disais qu'à une époque je rêvais d'être comme lui ? La stupidité des rêves d'une jeune fille n'a pas de limites, hein ? »

Il s'était longtemps demandé quelle était la nature de la relation entre la chimiste et le tueur, et quelles étaient les raisons qui avaient pu les pousser à être suffisamment proches pour que Gin puisse anticiper les moindres pensées et réactions de la traîtresse qu'il traquait. Et maintenant qu'il avait un embryon de réponse et une occasion d'aborder le sujet, il s'en moquait complètement. De même qu'il n'avait même plus la force de juger Sherry et son comportement lors de son ancienne vie, il n'avait même plus la force d'essayer de la comprendre. Quoique, après tout, il ressentait en quelques sorte la même chose vis-à-vis de Haibara que ce qu'elle avait du ressentir vis-à-vis de Gin. Le désir d'être comme elle, le désir d'être adapté à un environnement qui allait former tout son univers et dont il ne pourrait jamais s'évader, le désir de ne ressentir ni culpabilité ni remords à l'idée de ne plus ressentir de culpabilité. Certes Haibara n'était pas totalement adaptée à cet environnement, mais il préférait la prendre comme point de référence plutôt que de se rapprocher de l'assassin de son amie d'enfance.

« Les adolescents font toujours des rêves stupides. Je rêvais de devenir comme Sherlock Holmes… »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu renoncerais à ce rêve là… »

De la déception et même de la tristesse ? Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la voix de son interlocutrice.

« Disons que c'est un rêve que je vais mettre de côté quelque temps. Il n'y a pas de place pour les fantômes dans une agence de détective qui se veut digne de celle de Sherlock Holmes, alors je ne suis sans doute pas encore prêt à ouvrir la mienne. »

« Je vois. Mais dit moi, Kudo, est ce que ce fantôme ne veut pas te laisser en paix, ou bien est ce que tu fait tout ton possible pour ne pas qu'il s'évanouisse une bonne fois pour toute ? »

Comment avait-elle deviné ? La réponse était limpide.

« Je ne veux pas que ma vie revienne à la normale après la mort de Ran, en tout cas pas si vite. Je ne veux pas que les autres s'imaginent qu'elle ne représentait rien pour moi et que ma vie continuera de suivre son cours après son départ, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine ça, et je ne veux surtout pas m'imaginer ça. »

Le détective tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le parapluie de la métisse s'abattre sur sa tête.

« Tu n'as rien compris, décidément. Si tu fais ton deuil parce que c'est le rôle que la société te demande d'endosser, et pour ne pas souiller ta réputation en paraissant insensible, alors va cracher sur cette tombe lorsqu'elle sera refermée, cela reviendra au même et cela te demandera moins d'efforts pour la profaner. Si tu fais ton deuil parce que tu imagines que c'est ce que Ran exige de toi, va t'excuser devant cette tombe pour lui avoir menti tout ces mois. Non pas en lui faisant croire que tu étais Conan mais en lui faisant croire que tu l'aimais. Parce que laisse-moi te le dire en face, Kudo, si tu es amoureux de quelqu'un qui exige de toi que tu te rabaisses et te mutiles pour lui prouver ton amour, tu n'a jamais été amoureux de Ran. Je le sais et je l'ai fréquenté bien moins longtemps que toi. »

« je.. »

« Monsieur ne veux pas s'imaginer que la mort de son amie d'enfance ne l'a pas affecté. Pourquoi devrait-elle t'affecter ? En quoi devrait-elle t'affecter? Tu aidait les autres et luttait contre les criminels pour jouer les fiers à bras devant elle ? Tu auras du mal à me le faire croire, je t'ai vu continuer de le faire alors que Ran ne pouvait plus te voir jouer les héros ni lire tes exploits dans les journaux. Si tu agissais ainsi pour être digne de l'idée que Ran se faisait de toi, tu as encore plus de raisons de continuer. Ne serait-ce que pour montrer à Ran qu'elle n'était pas une idiote que l'amour avait rendu aveugle, et montrer aux autres qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas en quoi sa mort devrait affecter ta vie de ce point de vue là. Tu as pris conscience de tes limites et ton petit ego en a été mutilé ? Que cela t'aide à être plus prudent et à ne plus faire d'erreur à l'avenir, ou en tout cas plus les mêmes. C'est la seule manière dont sa mort devrait t'affecter. »

Shinichi frotta son crâne endolori pour calmer les souffrances occasionnées par le parapluie comme les paroles de la chimiste, des paroles auxquelles il ne trouvait rien à répliquer pour sa défense.

« Du temps, il te faut du temps ? Cela prouve que tu n'as rien compris. Ce n'est pas le fait de s'enfermer toute sa vie dans la culpabilité qui est malsain et stérile, c'est le fait de s'y enfermer tout court, même si ce n'est que pour quelque temps, quelque temps qui peuvent toujours s'allonger encore et encore, et encore… »

Interrompant par un soupir le sermon qu'elle avait adressé à son compagnon en empruntant le même ton glacial qu'elle aurait utilisé pour un laborantin incompétent, la métisse laissa son regard se radoucir.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et que l'on ne peut pas faire cela du jour au lendemain, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être complaisant avec toi. Ou bien est ce que tu n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu exigeais de moi quand tu m'as dit de ne jamais fuir mon destin ? Est-ce que tu n'avais vraiment rien compris de ce que je ressentais quand tu as débranché ce cordon téléphonique ? »

Un pitoyable sourire d'excuse, ce fût la première chose que la scientifique récolta en échange des reproches qu'elle avait adressés au lycéen.

« Est-ce que je savait ce que j'exigeais de toi en te disant de ne pas fuir ton destin ? Je suppose que oui puisque je n'ai pas fui mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de toi quand tu es resté assise à côté de cette bombe, pas plus que je ne les avais oubliées quand Pisco t'avait enlevée dans cet hôtel. Mais d'un autre côté, je suppose que non, je ne le savais pas vraiment, puisque je n'avais pas encore réellement admis ce que je mettais en jeu en luttant contre cette bande de corbeaux. Oui, bien sûr, je mentais à Ran pour la protéger mais je restais chez elle, ce qu'ils m'avaient volé, je savais que je pouvais le récupérer et je pensai qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de me dérober autre chose. Mais si j'avais perdu quelque chose que personne ne pourrait jamais me rendre, je suppose que j'aurai agi différemment… »

Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, le détective ne chercha pas à retenir un énième soupir.

« Si j'avais subi une perte comme celle que tu as subi, comme celle que je viens de subir, peut-être que cela aurait été plus difficile pour moi de me confronter à eux en risquant de faire face aux même souffrances, des souffrances qui n'aurait pas été limité à ma seule personne. Peut-être que j'aurais joué les héros malgré tout, ou peut-être que je me serait habitué à ma vie en tant que Conan Edogawa, je ne sais pas… Après ce qui vient de se passer, je préfère être moins présomptueux sur ce dont je suis capable, je ne suis pas un héros, et je ne l'ai jamais été… »

Le lycéen s'attendait à recevoir un deuxième coup de parapluie accompagné d'un second sermon, il ne reçût qu'un silence glacial, et ce silence, c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour lui d'y faire face.

« Enfin, quel importance que je sois un héros ou non ? Que j'en soit un ou pas ne change rien au fait que j'avais raison de te dire de ne plus fuir, tout comme j'avais raison de te tirer de ce bus. Cet imbécile d'Hattori m'a demandé un jour si nous avions eu raison d'empêcher une criminelle de se suicider, si cela n'aurait pas été mieux pour elle de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Ce matin, je me suis posé la même question que cet idiot. Est-ce que j'ai eu raison de sauver cette criminelle d'elle-même, est ce que j'ai eu raison de te sauver ? Tu m'as donné la réponse, une réponse qui, dans le fond, était identique à celle que j'ai donné à mon collègue. Oui, j'ai eu raison de le faire. »

« Quel gamin tu peut être. Où as-tu tiré ton idée de ce que devait être un héros ? D'un épisode de Yaiba que nous avons regardé avec Ayumi, Mitsuhiko et Genta ? Tu es un idiot, égocentrique, vaniteux, trop sûr de lui, tu as commis de nombreuses erreurs, et beaucoup de tes décisions étaient discutables et ont eu des conséquences fatales. Mais l'organisation, elle ne se serait pas écroulé sans toi, et seul un héros pouvait en venir à bout. Et pourquoi nous limiter à mes ex-collègues ? Toutes ces vies que tu as sauvé, tous ces criminels que tu as arrêtés, tu auras du mal à me faire croire que c'était à la portée d'un lycéen prétentieux qui jouait les héros. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu restes un héros, Kudo, un héros qui est parfois bien pathétique, mais un héros quand même. »

Ce n'était plus un sourire d'excuse mais de gratitude qui plissait les lèvres du lycéen.

« Pitié, Haibara, décide toi. Rabaisse-moi pour ma stupidité ou félicite moi pour ce que j'ai accompli, mais ne fait pas les deux en même temps. »

« Tu as oublié ? Après tout ces mois où je n'étais ni ton ennemie, ni tout à fait ton alliée, tu aurais du comprendre que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me positionner clairement par rapport à la vision du monde limitée d'un lycéen prétentieux. »

« C'est vraie, tu n'étais une ennemie, ni une alliée pour moi, tu étais… »

« j'étais ? »

« Une amie. Ou bien est ce que tu es d'une nature bien trop complexe pour qu'un concept aussi simpliste s'applique à toi ? »

Pour une fois, ce fût la chimiste qui se tourna vers le détective d'un air interloquée, ce qui ne manqua pas de dissiper légèrement la tristesse qui rongeait ce dernier. Arrachant doucement le parapluie des mains de la métisse hébétée, Shinichi entreprît de le déployer avant de le placer au dessus de sa tête, tout en se rapprochant de sa compagne, de manière à ce qu'elle bénéficie aussi de sa protection contre l'averse.

« Puisque nous n'avons pas de larmes à dissimuler, et n'avons pas besoin de donner aux autre l'impression que nous sommes en train de pleurer, à quoi bon nous infliger une pneumonie ? »

Shiho demeura silencieuse tandis que son visage reprenait l'expression énigmatique qui lui était coutumière. Et si Shinichi tressaillit quand il sentit la main de la scientifique se poser sur le manche du parapluie, recouvrant du même coup les doigts qu'il avait refermés autour de la tige métallique, il s'abstint de la moindre remarque. Fermant doucement les yeux pour ne plus contempler une seconde de plus le pire désastre de sa vie, le jeune homme laissa sa conscience se réduire doucement à une seule sensation, la sensation que lui envoyait la seule chose du monde physique qu'il voulait encore percevoir pour le moment. Une main, une main rendue humide par la pluie mais qui n'en irradiait pas moins une douce chaleur, une main qui étreignait délicatement la sienne comme pour lui communiquer de la force, une main qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'étreindre à son tour, la comprimant entre son autre main et les doigts qui maintenaient le parapluie au dessus de leurs têtes.

Quelques instants plus tard, le parapluie privé de soutien chuta sur le sol boueux tandis que le détective se mit à refermer brusquement ses bras autour de la chimiste pour la serrer contre lui. Un besoin irrationnel, qui l'avait submergé en moins d'une minute et auquel il n'avait même pas essayé de résister, le besoin de sentir un peu de chaleur humaine sous cette pluie glaciale, le besoin de sentir quelqu'un respirer contre lui, le besoin de sentir quelqu'un respirer tout court, quelqu'un de vivant et qui vivait grâce à lui.

Toute la matinée il avait été dévoré par un désir aussi malsain qu'intense, le désir de s'emparer d'un pied de biche et de s'en servir pour forcer le couvercle d'un cercueil à s'ouvrir, s'emparer du corps qu'il venait de libérer de sa prison et le serrer contre lui, sans craindre d'étouffer son amie d'enfance par la force de son étreinte. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais concrétisé ce désir, mais tout comme la tentation du suicide, il était resté à la lisière de sa conscience.

Mais à présent, ce désir avait fait la place à un autre tout aussi intense et qu'il ne retenait en aucune façon.

Shiho écarquilla les yeux le premier instant, avant de les plisser en une expression aussi attristée que compréhensive l'instant d'après. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager lorsque les doigts du lycéen se glissèrent doucement dans sa chevelure.

Shinichi voulait s'enivrer de sensations, relever autant d'indices que possible confirmant une vérité qu'il voulait entendre, serrer de toutes ses forces entre ses mains la preuve qu'il n'avait pas totalement échoué, la preuve vivante qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu. Soulignant du doigt les contours délicats du visage de la scientifique, le détective recueillit chacun des gouttelettes qui glissaient le long des joues qu'il caressait, s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait de larmes, les larmes qu'il n'avait pas essuyé, plusieurs mois auparavant, quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

Lorsque la métisse leva le bras vers son visage pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, le lycéen se laissa faire, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas uniquement des gouttes de pluie qui imprégnait le doigt que la jeune femme laissait glisser le long d'un sillon invisible mais qu'elle percevait pourtant fort bien.

Ecartant ses doigts de la joue de Shiho, Shinichi la posa doucement sur la paume de la main qui effleurait sa peau, comme pour la supplier silencieusement de continuer ses caresses, de continuer à établir un contact direct entre lui et le monde des vivants.

« L'enterrement va bientôt s'achever, Kudo. Si tu comptes adresser tes condoléances aux vivants, c'est le moment de le faire. »

« Présenter mes condoléances à Sonoko ? Elle va me gifler si elle en a encore la force, et ensuite elle me demandera pourquoi j'étais trop occupé avec ma maudite enquête, alors que j'aurais du être auprès de celle qui continuait de m'attendre en vain, que j'aurais du être auprès de sa meilleure amie pour la protéger… La mère de Ran ? Je tremble encore chaque fois que je repense aux moments où elle me sermonnait pour avoir entraîné sa fille dans mes bêtises, alors là… Son père ? Certaines personnes passent de l'hôpital au cimetière, si j'allais lui parler face à face, je suivrais le chemin inverse…»

« Conan a bien survécu à tout les coups de poing que Mouri l'endormi lui envoyait sur le dessus du crâne, non ? Alors Shinichi Kudo devrait survivre à un coup de poing qu'il recevrait droit dans la figure. »

Ce fût un sourire sans joie que suscitèrent les paroles gentiment sarcastiques de la chimiste.

« Je crois que les savons que recevait Conan me paraîtront bien doux par rapport à la correction que me réserve le père de Ran. »

« Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir quel part de responsabilité tu as dans la mort de sa fille. »

Haibara… S'amusait-elle à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour les accusations qu'il lui avait envoyées à la figure lors de leur première rencontre ? Ou bien avait-elle compris que si elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas responsable de cette tragédie, il aurait été le plus acharné à réfuter toutes les plaidoiries qu'on aurait put rédiger pour lui ? À en juger par son regard et par le va et vient de sa main le long de sa joue, la deuxième réponse semblait être la bonne.

« Oui, mais il sait que je n'ai pas été là quand sa fille avait besoin de moi. Et comme il n'était pas là non plus, et qu'on peut difficilement s'envoyer un coup de poing dans sa propre figure, je paierais pour notre responsabilité à tout les deux. Non, en fait, je paierais uniquement pour la responsabilité qu'il croit avoir. »

Pas la moindre trace de moquerie ou de mépris dans la voix du détective tandis qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, il aurait été la dernière personne sur terre à être en droit de juger le père de Ran et il le savait.

« Et pour cette raison, tu ne te défendras même pas face à lui, et si tu t'en sort en un seul morceau, ce sera parce que Maigret ou ton père, à moins que ce ne soit Hattori, se sera décidé à retenir les coups de Mouri l'endormi. Une raison de plus pour que je t'emmène loin d'ici. Je me passerais bien de ce spectacle pitoyable, et rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de t'ôter des occasions de te faire souffrir quand tu estimes en avoir besoin. »

Le doigt de la chimiste s'attarda un instant sur les cernes qui soulignaient les yeux du détective.

« Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? Non, pas la peine de répondre à ma question. »

Après tout, ils connaissaient tout les deux la réponse, depuis la mort de son amie d'enfance.

« Si tu n'as aucun devoir à remplir vis-à-vis des vivants, et servir de défouloir au père de Ran, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un devoir, alors tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, et moi non plus. »

Passant son bras sous celui du lycéen, la métisse l'entraîna doucement mais fermement loin de la triste cérémonie qui était en train de s'achever.

« Où est ce que tu compte m'emmener ? »

« Chez toi, imbécile. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu n'as plus aucune raison de te tenir éloigné de ton propre domicile, et de ton propre lit. »

Shinichi aurait pu protester ou essayer de se dégager, au lieu de cela il ne put que murmurer faiblement une question dénuée de la moindre importance.

« Tu ne ramasse pas ton parapluie ? »

« Aucun de nous n'en a besoin, non ? »

« Non, c'est vrai… »

Le détective eut la force, ou la faiblesse, de formuler une requête qui lui passa par la tête et qu'il craignait d'oublier ou de laisser à l'état de désir non formulé.

« Hai…Ai, je me demandais… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu comptes me raccompagner jusqu'à mon lit, c'est ça ? »

« La tentation de te laisser allongé devant le seuil de ta propre maison, comme un ivrogne en train de cuver son vin, est grande, mais je crois que je vais y résister pour te ramener jusqu'à ton lit, oui. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais…dormir chez moi ? Je veux dire, dans mon lit ? S'il te plaît, épargne moi les remarques douteuses et réponds moi juste par oui ou non. Je te demande ça en tout bien, tout honneur, je voudrais juste…comme tout à l'heure… »

« J'ai compris, idiot. Pas la peine de t'expliquer. »

Demeurant silencieux durant la totalité du trajet qu'ils effectuèrent sous la pluie, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de son domicile que le lycéen trouva la force de renouveler sa question.

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu tout à l'heure, est ce que tu… »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu me poses la question ? Je suis ton amie, non ? »

Shinichi demeura muet, résistant à la tentation de se contredire et d'affirmer à Haibara qu'elle était trop complexe pour correspondre à un mot aussi simple qu'amie. D'autant plus qu'il sentait bien qu'il aurait besoin de sa présence auprès de lui pour une durée bien plus longue qu'une nuit, peut-être même bien plus longue qu'une période de deuil… Ou peut-être une durée aussi longue qu'une période de deuil justement, après tout, Haibara ne lui avait-elle pas dit que cela pouvait prendre toute une vie pour guérir de la maladie qui le rongeait ?

De son côté, la chimiste ne se posa pas la même question que son compagnon, elle se l'était posé bien avant lui et n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Et cela l'arrangeait plutôt qu'autre chose. Puisque Kudo n'était ni son ami, ni autre chose qu'un ami, elle pouvait demeurer près de lui, tout près de lui quand il avait besoin d'elle, sans se sentir coupable vis-à-vis de Ran.

De toutes manières, même après des mois de culpabilité pour la mort d'Akemi, elle avait fini par être heureuse de la vie qu'elle avait reçue en échange de la mort de sa sœur. La culpabilité n'était rien d'autre qu'un poison et une maladie, elle le savait. Rien ne compensait la mort d'un être humain, ni le bonheur ni le malheur, alors autant chercher le bonheur là où on pouvait le trouver, et l'accepter malgré ce qu'il vous avait coûté.

Cela lui avait pris du temps pour comprendre cela, cela avait pris du temps à Kudo pour lui faire comprendre cela, et elle, combien de temps lui faudrait-elle pour faire comprendre cela à Kudo ? Elle s'en moquait. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, ni le passé, ni l'avenir, seul comptait le présent et ce qu'elle faisait dans ce temps présent. C'était ce même point de vue que partageaient les deux âmes en peine tandis qu'elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre, chacune d'entre elle espérant apporter à l'autre un antidote au poison qui le rongeait. Un poison qui s'appelait culpabilité, un antidote qui s'appelait…Bonheur ou rédemption ? Sûrement bonheur puisqu'on se sentait heureux de voir accomplir son effet sur celui à qui on l'avait administré. Bonheur ou rédemption, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre de toutes manières.


End file.
